Naruto the Kyudaime Overlord
by Itachifreak8271
Summary: Chased by angry villagers, Naruto falls into the river and is rescued by strange creatures who claim he is the new overlord, lord of evil. Naruto then takes his revenge on Konoha. Dark / Powerful Naruto/Older Woman Harem. Looking for a beta.
1. Chapter 1

"Believe it." – normal talk

"**Believe it" – Hachidaime Talking**

"_Believe it" – Thought_

**_"**Believe it"** – Demon talk_**

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu" –Techniques/skills

() authors voice/usual use for brackets that I cannot be bothered to describe

Now without further ado, I hope you enjoy this first chapter. I may write more, depending on the insight that you all may give me. Please give me constructive criticism, and not flames.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. All I own is some of the OC's that may appear in this fic. The Naruto series belongs to Masashi Kishimoto but if it did belong to me. Sasuke would have been more into girls andItachi would have been a lot more badass. Also this story belongs to Clowsama I'm just the translator.**

**Author's Notes: Naruto will be a lot more mature in this fic. In this fic Naruto will be** **far more powerful than usual and will not hesitate to form a harem. So yes, that means the lemon ... lot of lemon.**

The snow was falling in large flakes in Konoha and its surroundings. Never in the Land of Fire has the winters been so harsh. Many people fell sick and crops had frozen, causing a significant shortage. Many thought it was a curse, in which case the head of the Demon Child was the answer.

"Come here, you dirty devil!" Shouted the angry mob while chasing a young blonde boy.

It should not have more than seven years and he would run as if his life depended on it. And unfortunately it did. He knew very well that if these villagers put their hands on him, he would have little chance of escape. Then he would run. He had trouble breathing, a stitch and shouted through his legs but he could not stop. He did not want to die.

As far back as he could remember people had always hated him, although he never knew why. They called him a demon, a monster and threw stones at him when he approached them. But no one had yet tried to kill him ... well, except the day of his birthday, where he had been invited to the ceremony in honor of the Yondaime Hokage. A dozen villagers had trailed in a corner and beat him by yelling at him. When one of them took out a knife he had thought that was the end, but fortunately an ANBU had stopped it in time. The man then told him to go home and not to come out the day of the festival.

But this time, it was not the festival. They had tried to kill him without warning when he went home after eating some warm ramen at Ichiraku. After taking a few shots, he managed to escape but they had gone after him in pursuit. And they were not far from catching up. The boy knew that once his legs would give way, it would be his end.

"Psst. Over here. "Said a voice.

He turned and saw a little girl of about his age that signaled to him from a narrow alley. "I better believe her "said the boy as he was approaching. When he reached it, she pulled him by the sleeve to hide behind her while she scanned the street.

The boy leaned forward and placed his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. Steam came out of his mouth after every breath he took.

"It's good, they have not seen you." Said the little girl as she turned to him.

The boy looked at her and saw she was wearing a big winter coat that fell over her knees, her pink hair was kept in place by a cover-mouth and only a few locks fell over her forehead, which some find more than average. But the boy was particularly seized by her big green eyes. He had never seen eyes so green, and for the first time since the manager's booth ramen and his daughter, he saw no hatred in the eyes of someone who was looking at him. This little girl did not seem to be afraid of him or hate him; instead it seemed to worry him.

"You okay?" She asked, confirming what he thought. "Why do they run after you like that? Did you make a mistake? "

"No. I did nothing. I do not know why they chase me; all I know is that they hate me for no reason. "Replied the boy with a frightened tone.

"But why do they do that? You don't look like a bad person. "She said, smiling at him.

"Me .. thank you." Smiled Naruto who was not used to being smiled at and was too shocked to finish his statement.

"My name is Haruno Sakura, and you?" She said, holding out his hand ... or rather the flask.

"Na ... Naruto. "But the moment he seized the outstretched hand, a knife passed near his head.

"He's here! This monster is attacking a little girl! "Shouted the villagers who had thrown the knife.

Without even thinking, Naruto began to run, adrenaline pulsing again in his body.

"No, stop!" Sakura shouted to the villagers who passed by her ... but nobody listened.

By dint of running, Naruto reached the stone bridge overlooking the river, but when he entered it he was trapped. A group stood in front of him, blocking off the bridge and were continuing to reach the other side ... he was stuck.

"No more running, cursed devil. You'll pay for your crimes" screamed the villagers.

"But ... I've done nothing. "Naruto replied, terrified.

"The mere fact that you live is a crime!"

"You took our families and now you want to destroy our village again?"

"You should die now!"

"Die, monster!" Yelled a man rushing at him with a stick.

Naruto dodged the first blow by jumping over the railing of the bridge but the second shot touched his shoulder and made him lose his balance. He wavered for a moment, trying to stay on his feet, but the snow under his feet slipped, and he felt himself falling into the void.

"Kyaa!" Sakura yelled from afar, seeing him fall.

Naruto saw the bridge further away than most. The feeling was very strange, he felt like he was flying. Then came the shock against the icy water. He wanted to scream but water prevented this. First pain, then cold, and finally the feeling of being tossed. He was completely lost. When he rose to the surface, he tried desperately to breathe but he could not swim and the current was strong.

"Somene... help! "he yelled. But it was too far from the village for anyone to hear him ... at least in appearance. While his body numb and everything became dark around him, a voice rang in his head.

**_"You want help? You want ... my power? "_**

"Yes." Naruto whispered to the limit of unconsciousness. "Help me."

**_"Well, enjoy it. Let yourself be overwhelmed by rage ... it's your only chance of survival. "_**

"I ... I do not want to die! "Naruto suddenly opened his eyes under water, but they had changed. They were no longer blue but red, and cracked a vertical pupil. He cringed while a strange red substance bubbling appeared around his body, taking the form of a ... fox. It was colder, it was worse, he felt nothing except a primary rabies, that of a hunted animal who thinks only of survival. Kill or be killed ... But even this instinctive anger eventually disappear as he got lost in the abyss of his conscience.

oOo

"You've found him? Excellent. I just hope he is still alive. This would be a shame to have to find a new master. Melt the ice."Said a voice.

A powerful torch fell on the block of ice as it began to melt quickly.

"Quieter! Turn off the heat or you'll toast our new master, "cried the voice.

The steam began to dissipate and revealed Naruto, still covered with the strange red substance that appeared to be protected from the cold and flame.

"Well, it seems that the new master is how little ... original. Master? You hear me Master? You can open your eyes? "Said the voice.

Naruto was rudely awakened by hearing his voice and opened his eyes. The first thing he two feet across a strange red mist, but as he got up and the fog gradually disappeared, he realized that these feet belong to the most bizarre creature that ever seen. Making out its size, arched, gray-brown skin, the gray whiskers, long pointed ears, clothes moths and relying on a long stick, the creature was surrounded by a score of others like her, but younger, with brown and look more stupid.

"Finally you're awake, Master." Said the first creature.

"Wh ... Who are you? Where am I? "Naruto asked, casting glances around him.

"You're in the Black Tower, and Lord we are your minions."

"My ... what? "

"Minions, Sir, because from this day on you are our new overlord."

Naruto looked at the strange creature, oddly, but he felt no fear. Perhaps his survival instinct that had highly developed over time indicated to him that he ... ''Stooges'', had no bad intention.

"Your ... Overlord? "He repeated without understanding.

"Yes Master, and I'm Biscornu, your adviser." Replied the wrinkled creature with a stick.

"But what is an Overlord" asked Naruto.

"Our Eredar course. Head of all minions, Lord of Chaos and Lord of Destruction. "Biscornu replied with an air of pride.

Naruto stepped back and heard the word''demonic.'' Usually, the next move and his body reacted instinctively.

"That was there, Master?"

"So ... you too ... you think I'm a demon?"

"Of course, Master. Well, not literally, you look too much like a human for that. "Tinged Biscornu, prompting laughter from the other flunkies.

"But ... but you ... hate me? "

"This is an absurd question, Lord. You're the Overlord and we are your minions, we cannot hate you. Especially since we have waited for you more than three hundred years. "

"Even ... though I am a demon? "Naruto asked, surprised to learn that they were waiting for him for so long.

"Especially since you're a demon, Master. Having an extremely evil overlord master is the dream of every stooge. "

Naruto could not believe his ears. Not only are these creatures confirmed that he was a demon, but apparently they were happy. For the first time in his life, he felt a sense of joy invade him. He was finally accepted. People, if you could call them people were glad he was on their side, despite what he was, and had even waited for three hundred years.

"So ... I am your overlord? "he asked in a tone more confident.

"Yes Lord, and the minions are very excited to have a new master."

This time, Naruto was sure. He finally found his home. A place where he was accepted for what it was and where we recognize its existence. Even if it was not the ideal family that he had imagined.

"Uh ... Quirky is that? "The old footman nodded. "You said your''new''master, there were other Overlords before me?"

"Yes Master, I will tell you by making you go around the owner. Follow me. "With that, Biscornu turned and began walking away.

Naruto pretended to follow him but stopped on seeing the small puddles of water around him. "How did I get here?" All he remembered, was that he had dropped from the bridge trying to escape the angry mob. That and also he heard a hoarse voice, dark and scary.

"In an ice cube, Master." Seeing the incredulous expression of Naruto, Biscornu said it was better developed. "You've fallen into the river and ice was formed around you. Your iceberg then drifted until you reached a small beach where you were able to recover, not without some difficulty. These villagers have nearly cursed yu but patience, Master. We will make them regret it as soon as you become stronger.

"Why am I still alive?" Idiot or not, Naruto knew that if you fall into an icy river and transformed into ice was bad for your health.

"Thanks to your protective gangue Lord."

"Ma .. what? "

"This is not a power that you used?" Biscornu asked, surprised. Naruto shook his head. "Interesting. Perhaps this is one of your latent powers of Overlord. We'll deal with it later. Here, Lord. "Biscornu said, taking the stairs.

oOo

"Everything goes back to a time far away." Biscornu began as they walked. "The first was a powerful magician Overlord versed in black arts. He ruled over a vast area and decided to create an army of obedient servants who served until they die. So he used black magic to merge several creatures into one. Thus were born the first minions. He created several kinds and in certain specialized tasks. His army thus formed, he began to conquer the neighborhood. Soon it was half of the world that came under its domination and while his powers grew, he ponders a way to establish its greatness. He then undertook the construction of the Black Tower. "

"The one where we are now?" Asked Naruto.

"That's correct. It took many years to build and required the sacrifice of thousands of minions, but it was a success. Through his magic, Shodaime Overlord bound his soul and blood to the Tower and made it a marvel. A masterpiece in an honor of evil, capable of transcending the laws of physics. "

"The laws of what?"

"Take a look sir." Biscornu proposed.

Naruto did what he said and went to a large window without glass. What he it, it took his breath away. They were in a huge cave, so high that Naruto was struggling to see the edges. Cascades of lava fell into the void, to ... about whether what was at the bottom of the cave was too deep to see what it was. Tower was thus literally suspended in a vacuum but Naruto distinguished a powerful blue glow at the base of the tower which was perhaps responsible for the fact that it did not fall. But when he saw the rocks floating in space and turn around the tower, that was too much for him and he fell backwards.

"Welcome to the Underdark, Master." Biscornu said in a chuckle.

"But what ... this is not possible, "exclaimed Naruto.

"It transcends the laws of physics Maitre, those who say that the rocks do not fly, that a body immersed in water in the wet spring, and the minions never fall on their feet."

"When you said a tower, I had envisioned a large building that rose into the sky." Naruto said getting up.

"The Shodaime was a nonconformist." Merely said Biscornu by delivering to walk. "And a visionary. Had he built his tower on the outside, it would have been destroyed long ago. Whereas since it's here it has been protected from time, weather and those pesky heroes. "

"Heroes" asked Naruto recovering to follow.

"Yes, Lord. Once his dominance was established, the Shodaime ruled for many years until a band of heroes appeared to fight. They said fighting for love, peace and justice. Ugh! How horrible. "Biscornu was trembling with disgust. "But their motives were futile, but they managed to defeat Shodaime. When he died, disappeared into the Black Tower and the Underdark minions began hibernating until a new Overlord appeared. "

"Me?"

"No Master, there were others before you. In fact, you're Kyudaime Overlord. "

"The ninth?"

"That's correct. For my part I was created during the reign of Godaime. The only overlord who was a woman. Ah ... it was the right time. "

"And that was the Hachidaime?" Naruto asked, curious to learn more about its predecessor.

"Oh, it was a great Overlord. He loved to wreak havoc wherever he went. Too bad he did not have the end he deserved. "Biscornu sighed.

"What has happened to him?"

"The Rikudo Sennin arrived. The first Ninja Master. "Said Biscornu seeing that Naruto had no idea who he was talking about. "An extremely powerful man, probably the stronges I've ever seen in my long life. He swept us all by himself. As a last resort, an invincible demon invoked Hachidaime but turned against him. "

"How?"

"This demon was out of control and killed the Hachidaime by sitting on it. A horrible death, for Master. "Biscornu said very seriously.

Naruto did not know whether to laugh or sympathize with this story.

"Subsequently, the Rikudo Sennin sealed the demon inside of his body and resumed their minions hibernation. Appearance to your Lord. In this chaos will again spread over the world with your evil presence. Nya ha ha ha! "

Naruto was not really comfortable with this idea to spread destruction, but he did not want to upset his new ... friends. So he was silent.

"Well, Maitre is at the top of the Tower." Biscornu said, pushing a large black door, immediately releasing an icy wind that went into the hallway.

Naruto instinctively protected his face but kept his eyes open to see which would take him Biscornu. It got a new staircase and Naruto noticed that he was heading for a rectangular opening in the ceiling. He followed him, and when he came out he was surprised he was on a kind of platform with square corners were topped by four large black edges pointing skyward. Around him lay a huge forest and he could even distinguish some hills.

"You understand now why the Shodaime preferred that his tower was in the Underdark rather than outside? I've never understood those maniac humans who likes to live outside. It's cold, the sun shines and the air is pure, it is unbearable. "

Naruto was shivering with cold and, at the time, he was in complete agreement with Biscornu. It was much better inside, here he was sure.

"Where are we?"

"To Master Uzu no Kuni, the Land of Eddies. It is an island not far from the Land of Fire, which was devastated during the Shinobi Wars. Since then, nobody lived there, it must be said that many vortices around the island really do not encourage tourism. That may be why the Tower has decided to emerge here, this is a great place to start building your empire. "

"But if it is an island, how did you bring me here from Konoha? And what do you mean, 'the Tower decided''? Since when do buildings think? "

"We've brought through the door system of Underdark, Master, I'll explain later. As for the Tower ... we'll take care of it immediately. But first let us go, otherwise I'll end up losing my toes. "

Naruto quirky and passed through the opening and entered the tower, closing the door behind them. Almost immediately, the cold disappeared again as the boy felt the heat go into his body.

"I told you that Shodaime had bound his soul and blood to the Black Tower at its inception. As a result, the Tower has earned his own conscience. It is not really alive, but it can react to its environment. Whenever the Overlord dies, it shrivels up and disappears into the Underdark, and then waits to detect a new candidate to emerge again. "

"How does she manage to detect the new Overlord" asked Naruto.

"With the blood of Shodaime Master. All Overlord are descendants of their predecessors and therefore the Shodaime. "

"It means that the Hachidaime was my ancestor?"

"They were all your ancestors, Lord. Although the passing millennia, we can hardly find Shodaime you. The Tower is designed to detect anyone with the blood of Overlord and not wake up when one of them is evil enough to become the new Overlord. "

"What has the Tower detected what was wrong with me?" Naruto was surprised. Even if the villagers called him a monster, he never thought for one second he was a bad person. But if the Tower had detected it, perhaps it was true.

"That's correct, sir, enough to agree to link to you." Biscornu said proudly.

"So its... link to me? "Naruto asked, confused.

"Each new Overlord must bind to the Tower as the Shodaime did. This is how he wakes up fully and release all his powers. This will also trade you. Every improvement absorbed by the Tower will make you stronger and vice versa.

Naruto had actually found that the Tower was crumbling, like a ruin. Collapsed walls, stones faded, statues into pieces and even holes in the floor.

"However, once you're connected, the minions will restore and improve it at the same time as you, to overlook the whole forest and exude evil around. Ah, here we are. "Biscornu said, pausing before a huge metal door folding door and indoor burning. There was however no handle or lock.

"Now place your hands against the door, Lord."

"Why?" Asked Naruto.

"Only the Overlord can open that door because it only responds to your blood."

"How did the other descendants of Hachidaime open it?"

Biscornu took a moment to think "Hmm ... possible but once you're connected to the Tower, it will only openfor you. "

Naruto pouted and placed his palms on the cold metal door. Nothing happened at first, and then he had the impression that the metal will be heated and a dark red appeared on her hands and began to spread on the door until a loud creaking metal sounds. The door trembled slightly before slowly opened inward.

"Welcome to the Hall of Core, Master." Biscornu said while Naruto stared.

Facing him was a large circular room and in the center of it a gigantic crystal embedded in a stone holder. There were no other openings in the room except the door but it was bathed in a pale blue light emanating from the crystal.

Naruto found that more impressive, it was not the size of the crystal or the fact that emitted its own light. No, it was rather that it seemed alive. The light intensity varied smoothly, as if the crystal ... breathing. And Naruto had the intimate feel that there was a presence in the room, a presence ... who was watching ... that the probe.

"Approach the crystal, Master."

"What will happen?" Naruto asked nervously.

"The spirit of the Tower will penetrate your mind and decide if you are indeed the new Overlord. And if so, it will merge with you. "

Naruto gulped and slowly approached the glass, slightly intimidated by the presence and the prospect that it can reject it. But he would not return to Konoha ... not having finally found a home.

As he reached the crystal, he found himself looking inward, trying to see if it contained something. And it did. There was something in the heart of the crystal but he could not know what. He wanted to know. He concentrated attempt to distinguish the diffuse form, but it eluded him. A little more ... a little more ... there was almost ... Then a scary face appeared and rushed at him!

Even before he had time to scream, Naruto felt backwards while everything became dark around him. He saw himself fall from the bridge, followed by the familiar feeling of falling into the water ... Wait a second ... He was really in the water!

He sat up and saw it bathed in eight inches of water and he was in a sewer so bleak. Then he wondered how the heck he got there, a blue glow appeared behind him, reflecting off the water and walls. Naruto turned and jumped back, seeing the wide silhouette in front of him.

He was a man - at least that's what Naruto thought - encased in armor with a red shawl trimmed with fur on the shoulders and the same fabric belt. His head was covered by a helmet and down his face by bands of black cloth, leaving only his eyes glowing like embers. But the man was partially transparent, almost ethereal, and emitted an aura blue.

**"So it's you? My successor? "** was the silhouette of a deep voice.

"Wh ... Who are you? "asked Naruto, frozen by the presence and authority of the apparition.

**"I am the Overlord Hachidaime ... or at least a small part of my mind that was related to the Crystal Tower. But answer me, who are you? "**

'U. .. Uzumaki Naruto. "

**"Good. Now tell me ... "** Hachidaime began on a serious voice that made her shudder Naruto. **"What is that thing behind you?"** he ended by pointing a giant cage that had just appeared.

"Huh?" Said Naruto, surprised by the change in tone, before turning back and see the giant bars. "I do not know."

**"It's strange, we are yet in your soul."**

**_Approach. "_** said a voice even more dark and serious than the Hachidaime. A voice that seemed familiar to Naruto but he could not recall when he had heard.

**"It seems there is someone else in your soul. How interesting ... Who is it? " **said the Hachidaime an amused tone.

"I have no idea." Naruto stated on as he was on his way to the cage before stopping suddenly when he saw three huge claws descend before him, barely missing him.

**_"I wish I could crush you. Cursed Seal. "_** The gigantic figure approached and Naruto could see a fox ... a fox with nine tails.

"You're ... Kyuubi "asked the boy in shock by identifying the demon represented at the festival Yondaime Hokage, the same demon that had attacked Konoha.

**"Not only is there someone else inside you, but also is actually a demon. You are a very interesting successor. "**

**_"And what do we have here? The spirit of a paperless Overlord? "_** Kyuubi said. **_"Does this mean that this kid is the future problem? This pathetic human? It's a bad joke. "_**

**"Apparently you know who I am. Thou art also familiar demon, I feel the magic of Juubi in you. "**

**_"The magic is cheesy, they say chakra now, sort of has-beens." _**Kyuubi growled.

**"Much has changed in three hundred years but not the insolence of the demons that I see." **Overlord said the ghostly acidly.

**_"Come correct me, kind of tin can!"_**

**"I'll send you back in the mud you came out from, you dirty beast!"** yelled the Hachidaime leaving a sword of nowhere.

"Both of you close it! Naruto exploded. "You give me a headache from the shouting!" Kyuubi and the old Overlord were interrupted when they saw the boy threaten the top of his feet ten. "And you!" Said Kyuubi Naruto pointing the finger. "I don't know what you are doing in my head?"

**"He has the aggressiveness ... that's good. " **chuckled the Hachidaime.

**_"Grrr ... How arrogant little man. "_** pesta Kyuubi. **_"But you've got guts, I admit. Okay, I'll tell you the truth. "_**

"What truth?" Naruto asked suspiciously.

**_"The one hidden Konoha thee ... that of their own weakness. " _**Kyuubi grinned.**_ "Seven years ago, when I attacked Konoha, the Yondaime - curse him - could not defeat me. How could he? It was only a human against the most powerful bijuus. But he was gifted. And ultimately I got sealed inside of a newborn baby ... you. "_**

"The YondaimeHokage ... sealed you in me? "said Naruto does not believe his ears.

**_"Yes ... he had to sacrifice himself to save his village, making you a receptacle ... a Jinchuuriki. A human with the powers of a demon in him. "_**

"So ... is because of you that the villagers hate me? "asked the boy who began to assemble the pieces.

**_"Partly. But mostly because they are stupid and cowardly. They could not do anything against me then, for revenge, they attacked a poor boy who had done nothing to them. And to be justified, they have dealt with the demon and dragged you through the mud. "_**

"No ... No, I ... they did not know ... "Naruto stammered holding his head. Kyuubi's words revived his injuries, all the times he was beaten, insulted and robbed, the worst moments of his life.

**_"Of course they knew! They always knew you were a normal child even if you were my prison ... that you had done nothing to deserve this. " _**Kyuubi added by pressing the knife in the wound. Naruto could no longer think his head was a maelstrom of painful memories, he felt mad. **_"You were slain ... to save this village. And how did they thank you? By making your life a hell. "_**

_"Die! Dirty devil! You do not deserve to live! Monster! " _The voices of the villagers echoed in his head.

**_"Are you going to forgive them that they have done?"_**

"No. I hate them. It is because of them I have had to endure all this. "

**_"Do they deserve to live peacefully with your pain?"_**

"No. I want them to feel the pain too. "

**_"So ... Who should we kill? " _**Kyuubi asked with a smile while his sadistic bubbling red chakra was slipping on the surface of the water towards Naruto.

"All. Everyone who made me suffer. "Replied the latter with a hard voice.

**"Good." **said the Hachidaime who had remained behind until then. **"I thought that the presence of the devil might have skewed the verdict of the Tower but I see that you have the right mindset to be an Overlord. So be it. Uzumaki Naruto ... From today, you are the Kyudaime Overlord. " **he said, laying his hand on Naruto's head when the red chakra reached his feet.

A blinding blue light filled the room where they were and Naruto felt his conscience switch again.

When he opened his eyes, he was again before the crystal. But the brilliance of it was now increased tenfold and flooded the room its clarity.

"Congratulations, O Lord, you are now the master of the Tower." Biscornu said with a curtsy. "What do we do now?"

"I've always lived in fear and pain ... trying to accept it. But now I live my life as I see want to now. "Naruto replied in a voice as he turned fierce. His hair was disheveled, his canines exceeded his mouth and his eyes were completely red. "They will regret it and the village known as Konoha will fall from my own hands. "


	2. Chapter 2

"Believe it." – normal talk

"**Believe it" – Hachidaime Talking**

"_Believe it" – Thought_

**_"**Believe it"** – Demon talk_**

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu" –Techniques/skills

() authors voice/usual use for brackets that I cannot be bothered to describe

Now without further ado, I hope you enjoy this first chapter. I may write more, depending on the insight that you all may give me. Please give me constructive criticism, and not flames.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. All I own is some of the OC's that may appear in this fic. The Naruto series belongs to Masashi Kishimoto but if it did belong to me. Sasuke would have been more into girls and Itachi would have been a lot more badass. Also this story belongs to Clowsama I'm just the translator.**

**Author's Notes: Naruto will be a lot more mature in this fic. In this fic Naruto will be** **far more powerful than usual and will not hesitate to form a harem. So yes, that means the lemon ... lot of lemon.**

"Perfect Master. I am delighted that you have embraced the path of destruction. But I don't know where you got this new look?" Asked Biscornu.

Naruto turned his face and looked at his reflection in the crystal. "I do not know. Probably an effect of the Kyuubi chakra. "He replied without really worry.

**_"Hey, if my Jinchuriki is an Overlord, as he resembles me. I do not feel shame. "_**

"You're the Kyuubi? How is it that I hear you? "Naruto asked, surprised.

**_"When you're connected to the spirit of the Tower, a part of me has been. Our connection is a little stronger now, which changes our physical and telepathic connection. "_**

"I see. But why do you look more ... friendly? "

**_"I'm stuck in the body of an Overlord, it gets worse as fate. I could end up in a body-builder who makes rhymes Suck and thinks he's a rap expert. Or a stupid kid who forgives everything and everyone who dreams of bringing peace in the world. If you want to bring chaos and destruction I agree, so we should rather get along. "_**

"Excuse me, Master, but who are you talking to? Asked Biscornu who feared that the merger with Tower has given the new Overlord schizophrenic?

"I'm talking to Kyuubi, the demon sealed inside me."Naruto replied as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"You have a real demon inside of you, Master? Oh, how exciting. You're the first Overlord in this position. I feel that this will be a pleasure to serve you. "

**_"So this is a stooge? I had heard about but it's even uglier than I thought. "_**

Naruto ignored the comment. "Let's visit the Tower, Biscornu, I want to learn more about the minions and the door system."

"Well, Master, follow me."

The old footman led him on a platform outside the tower. There, they climbed onto a rock and a rock flying quickly approached them and docked with the platform.

"Here is your personal transportation system, Lord. Now that you are bound to the Tower you can call these rocks to move wherever you want. "

"Cool."Naruto only said climbing on the flat top of the rock.

"Now think about the minions. "Continued Biscornu who stood beside him.

Naruto did what he said and the rock began to move away from the Tower. He flew quickly to an area of a gigantic cave close enough to the tower and once arrived, Naruto realized that there were hundreds of wooden buildings, perhaps even thousands, forming a city with architecture giant chaotic. However, an abandoned city. Naruto saw only twenty minions who were walking near the promontory where the rock docked.

"These are the neighborhoods of minions, Master. Unfortunately, since you've just become Overlord, they are not yet numerous. "

"What must I do to increase their number?"

"We are magical creatures, Lord. We are born from the incubators and vitality. "

"What is it? "

"Incubators are a kind of large objects created by the magic Shodaime Overlord. Putting the vitality within, you create your minions. There are four incubators, one for each type of minion. "

"There are several kinds of minions?"

"Yes, Master. Browns, you saw just now, is your basic infantry, they are strong and durable, and excellent in frontal impacts. The Reds are your ranged combatants, they propel balls of fire on the enemy and withstand higher temperatures. The greens are masters of stealth, hiding in the shadows before taking the enemy by surprise and can withstand the poison. As for the blue, they are very weak but can heal other minions, and those are the only ones who know how to swim. "

"Awesome."Naruto commented, impatient to see his small private army.

"Unfortunately, we lost the incubators red, green and blue. "Said Biscornu.

"Pardon? "Naruto said in a voice annoyed.

"I'm sorry, sir, but after the summoned demon by Hachidaime killed him, he broke loose and it was complete chaos. When peace was restored, the incubators were gone. We could find them quickly, but the tower was down in the Underdark and we went into hibernation. "

"And where are they now?"

"No idea Master, we must be patient and wait to have information on them. For now we will do with the browns. "

"Yeah, okay."Naruto growled like a child who had taken his toys. "And what is this vitality?"

"It's the energy that flows in every living being. To create minions you will amass vitality slaughtering everything once they fall to your hand. "

**_"I like this perspective."_** grinned sadistically the demon-fox.

" _I'm not surprised._ Another thing, Biscornu? "

"No, Master, I think it's all about the minions. We can go to the forge now. "

Having the knack, Naruto thought about the Forge and the rock flew floating again. Once there, he regretted, however, fresh air from the outside because it was stifling hot in the forge. And for good reason, wash basins were arranged here and there, fed by canals and surrounded by large wheels and bellows.

"Argh, make hot. "He protested down the rock while wiping the perspiration from his brow.

**_"Chochotte. "_**

"You get used Master, your powers of Overlord will soon make you much more resistant to heat, cold and extreme conditions. "Biscornu said. "Ah, that kidney. The head of the forge. "

A servant carrying a brown face shield and a big hammer approached them. "Sir. Finally you're here. Kidney was beginning to get bored with nothing to build. "

"Hello kidney. And if you explain me how does the forge work. "Naruto asked, a little disturbed by the fact that the stooge was talking about himself in the third person.

"It's simple, Master. You choose Kidney build. "

"Are?"Naruto said with his head on the side.

"Develops a bit more Kidney, our overlord is lost. "Protested Biscornu.

"Kidney can build two things for you and your equipment improvements for the Tower. "Eventually explain the stooge. "If you want nice weapon or armor, you ask Kidney. And if you want to repair or improve dining district flunkies, you also get kidney. "

"And what you need to do all that?"Asked Naruto who suspected that he would not leave the arms of his campaign.

"First of all reds, Sire. Kidney needs them to turn the forge. Not red, not nice weapon or armor. And for forging, kidney needs more minions to sacrifice and stone forge. "

"How do the minions sacrifice? And what these stones? "Naruto was indignant.

"I told you we were magical creatures, Lord. Throwing minions in the furnaces, you pass their magic to your equipment. And do not worry; they will gladly die for you. As for the stone blacksmith shop, they are ancient artifacts that will enable Kidney to create powerful weapons and armor. But like incubators, you will find them. "

"Ah, ok. "Naruto said, still somewhat skeptical about the idea of sacrificing his servants.

"For the Tour, Kidney needs a lot of minions to help him. "Continued the manager of the forge. "Above all, Kidney needs a lot of materials. Kidney stones can easily find and wood, but for others you will need gold to buy the kidney for it. "

"Where?"Asked Naruto who imagined the evil minion half crazy to go shopping.

"Kidney can probably find suppliers in different countries around. "Biscornu explained. "For cons we may need human slaves to go buy them. Or we wait until you have conquered villages with shops. "

"It would not be easier to steal?"Naruto threw without thinking.

Kidney and Biscornu looked surprised. "We thought there had never Master, great idea. "Biscornu said enthusiastically.

"The new Overlord very intelligent. "Added Kidney.

**_"Especially to ones who are very stupid. "_** Kyuubi sighed.

"In short, so no weapons without the red but you can begin to repair Tower, and the more minions faster is. 'Recapitulated Naruto. "So we have to fetch vitality. "

"You learn quickly Lord."Complimented Biscornu.

"Kidney is still some old equipment in the old armory Overlords. Follow Kidney, Master. "

Naruto did what he said and arrived quickly in a room with many cabinets and racks for weapons and armor.

"Here is your armor, Master."Kidney said proudly pointing to a metal engraved armor, menacing and dusty.

"She is very beautiful, kidney, but it is much too big for me. In fact only the torso was already almost the size of Naruto. "You do not smaller? "

"Hmm … not. But we must have clothes for Overlords ofyouth. "Kidney said, opening a closet before jumping into it. Soon the clothes flew across the room before the kidney is quite clear, underpants on his head, and clothes in her arms. "Put it, Master."

Naruto found himself thus adorned with a thick linen shirt, a leather jacket, black trousers, sturdy boots, a red cloth around his neck and a fur-lined cloak. Needless to say he was even hotter after that.

"It will matter for the moment. The kidney is doing time for you to do little armor. Your weapon now. "Said the blacksmith stooge en route to a port where hung a huge ax. "Here Master. "

The ax was thought as large as him, Naruto still tried to lift it but it only succeeds sweat a little more. "Too heavy. "Whispered he's dropping.

"And if you gave him a simple dagger, Kidney? "Suggested Biscornu. "Given its current size, it will suffice. "

Naruto then found himself with a nice dagger sharp point, which for him was more like a short sword.

"While the Master is ready."Kidney said. "Do you have any other orders for kidney? "

"Start to repair the tower, Kidney. I will try to give you more minions when I can. "Said Naruto before returning to the rock carrier with Biscornu.

"We toured the Underdark, Master, we can return to the courtroom of the Tower to discuss in front of your plans of conquest. "Said the latter.

Naruto concentrated and the rock flew before docking on rocky outcrops of the Tower. He noticed that the spur was connected to a stone path that was to go right round the building. Before him was a large opening that led into a giant circular room where he entered, making himself welcome the passage by six brown carrying spears and armor more decent than other flunkies.

On the sides, revealing many recesses of the tunnels and were topped windows, although there is no glass. The decoration consisted of many braziers and red banners hung between the pillars that went around the room. At the center of it, the floor of stone formed a curious circle covered with engravings of minions confronting monsters. The middle of the circle was divided into several parts and seemed a little lower than the rest of the floor. Looking up, Naruto noticed a strange blue light concentration surrounded by large metal studs that were running around. Apparently, that light was related to the center of the room.

He looked back at him and saw a staircase leading to a throne placed on a dais, with a cascade of lava that flowed behind. On the sides of the throne, the other two climbed stairs in an arc and seemed to get behind the waterfall of lava.

"Here is your courtroom, Master. "Biscornu explained. "From here you can reach almost all parts of the Tower through the tunnels, and also go through the Underdark to the rock carrier. The stairs lead to your private quarters. But please, sit down. "

Having struggled somewhat to sit on the throne designed for Overlord size S, Naruto felt ... well. As if he was finally in place.

"What is that thing on the ceiling? "He asked, pointing to the blue light.

"This is the heart of the system doors Underdark. I'll explain. Foul! "Cried Biscornu.

"The doors to the Master, yay! "Exclaimed a stooge brown, approaching the throne. He wore a miner's hat and holding a hoe in hand.

"Here Foul Master, he looks after the doors. "Continued Biscornu. "Whenever you explore a new territory, he managed to bring up the doors of the Underdark and as you progress. All these doors are connected to the tower and between them, and you will teleport you to where you want. This saves time and avoid obstacles. "

"It is with these doors you brought me here? When I teleported? "Asked Naruto.

"Yes, Master. Foul managed to create a door near the river where you were trapped in the ice. Unfortunately, this is the only door available at the moment, so you need to make all future travel at least once before they can take advantage of this system. "

"It's okay, it's still better than nothing."Naruto reassured him, smiling. The idea of being able to teleport excited him tremendously.

"I think you know everything you need on the Tower and your minions, Master. Now we can focus on your plans of conquest. "

**_"Tss, like a brats could conquer anything. "_** Kyuubi sighed.

"Kyuubi's right, Biscornu. I'm still a child, how am I going to overthrow Konoha? "

"Kyuubi-dono scores a point. "Biscornu nodded, making the devil smile at this mark of respect. "We'll first have to train you, Master. Make you a true Overlord, powerful, evil and feared. We'll start with the basics. You'll learn how to beat you with Rough, brown is the strongest that we have for now. He will take care of your physical training. When he thinks you're ready, you can start exploring the island and so raise the vitality and other resources. Me, I'll take care of your education. "

The words made Naruto growl.

"We must, Master, you cannot conquer the world by being stupid, if any minion could. So I will teach you various things, and especially to use the magic of Overlord. "

"I can do magic? "Naruto said, opening his eyes.

"All Overlords may just find stones of spells and catalysts to reduce a city to ashes without lifting a finger."

"And I can also do ninjutsu? "

"The ninja skills? Hmm ... "Reflects Biscornu, scratching his head."I do not see why you could not, Master. However, they differ greatly from using magic spells that is provided by the Tower. I think they require the chakra, it comes from your body. I have no experience in this field, and no library book does not mention, as they appeared after the death of Hachidaime. "

"But I have to learn Ninjutsu if I want to confront the ninjas, the minions alone will not make the weight against them. "

"It is indeed problematic, Master. "

**_"I have an idea about it, kid. "_** Kyuubi said.

_"What? You'll train? "_

**_"Do you sometimes think, a little? I am a demon fox-fifty meters high, how the devil do you think I know how to fight humans? As for their jutsus, they are totally different from the ones I use. The only thing I can do is train yourself techniques Jinchuuriki. "_**

_"What is it? "_

**_"The devil can provide to its host's chakra crude, and even merge with him during the battle, becoming extremely powerful. But I will elaborate on that later, you're too young for the moment, your body would not support such techniques. The point I wanted to address is where we are now. "_**

_"In the Tower? "_

**_"No. At Uzu no Kuni. The ninjas were very famous here, so even if they are now dead, there must remain scrolls on Ninjustsu somewhere on the island, in ruins or elsewhere. "_**

_"Excellent idea! Well done Kyuubi! _We should be able to find ninjustu rolls on in the old ninja villages of this island. "Naruto said aloud to Biscornu.

"Yes, Master, you're awesome."

**_"Hey, it's me who got the idea. "_** Kyuubi protested in a vacuum.

"We can learn from your exploration to try to find it. The rest depends on you, Lord. "

"But the village of Konoha is powerful, is that enough? "Asked Naruto.

"Normally, I would have said yes but we are very weak at the moment. We miss a lot of minions and our forces are far from optimal. Maybe we will discuss another approach. "Suggested Biscornu.

"Which one? "

"Infiltrate Konoha, Master. What would you do if you had remained there? "

"It was expected that I entered the ninja academy shortly. "Replied Naruto could not see where the stooge was going.

"How long would it last? "

"I think it takes six years on average. "

"Excellent. That's what I propose, Master. You stay cause you have five years to become as strong as possible. Meanwhile, we will increase our strength as possible by just the island's resources and raising the maximum amount of information on countries around. After that you will return to Konoha to return to the academy. You will then become a ninja and have access to the heart of their system and their new generation of ninja, young and manipulated. You should be able to sow confusion among them, even in some rally to your cause. We're going to need allies. Then when the time comes, you can shoot them from inside. "

Naruto began to think. While unenthusiastic about the idea of having to return there, the prospect of many occasions that he would take revenge conjured a cruel smile on his face. It would have to play comedy, but the idea itself was motivated ... it was fun. But then he would go on a laugh evil, he was interrupted by a newcomer.

"The new Overlord. Blond and red eyes. Will lead this horde. To victory and kill any moves. "Exclaimed the stooge wearing a brown crown jester.

"Pay no attention to Jaseux, Master. Nobody can stop him when he's like that, and believe me we tried everything. "

**_"This one looks to me more hit than others. "_** Kyuubi Naruto threw while sighing. All families have a black sheep, right?

oOo

It did not take long for Naruto to exceed Rough. It must be said that while he was stupid, the lackey took his coaching duties seriously and Naruto had not a moment to himself. Courses, exercises and muscle workouts at a breakneck pace. But the results were there, and Naruto found himself ready for his first exploration of the island.

"If you're ready, Master, please visit the sixth floor. You should find a door that leads you outside. "Biscornu said.

Naruto nodded and rose from his throne.

**_"Ah. Finally some action, I became bored. " _**said Kyuubi as he climbed the stairs. _"I thought you were asleep. " **"The prospect of going kill something prevents me from sleeping. It's been long since I have not seen the blood flowing. "**_ _"It will surely as rabbits or stuff like that, you know. " **"I am a fox. " **"And? " **"... I like rabbits. "**_

Naruto finally reached the ground floor, or more precisely the stage of the Tower, which opened onto the ground outside. He opened the door and left. All around him, about ten meters from the tower, trees stretched out of sight. Fresh air, wind and odor characteristics of the forest changed dramatically the mood inside the Tower.

"And now what do I do? "Naruto wondered aloud. "I should get some minions before heading out. "

_"Do not worry Master, there are faster ways to access your minions. "_ said the voice of Biscornu.

"Biscornu? Where are you? I thought you'd stayed in the throne room. "Naruto exclaimed, casting glances around him.

_"And I'm still Master. Thanks for your connection with the Tower, bystanders near your throne can see and hear everything you do. This will allow me to guide you and advise you on your outings. "_ Biscornu explained.

"It's convenient. But hello intimacy, already with ball-of-hair is not joy. "

**_"Being in your head does not enchant me more than you, kid. "_**

_"Who is this voice? Is it you, Kyuubi-dono? "_

**_"What, you get to hear me, old? " _**Kyuubi was surprised.

_"Perfectly Kyuubi-dono. " _Biscornu replied without taking offense at the insult. _"I am delighted to finally meet you. "_

**_"For the first time someone told me that. "_** Kyuubi said with emotion.

"Hey! Not that it bothers me that you learn to know yourself but do it out of my head, I'm not a tea room. "Protested Naruto. "Well then, how I have minions? "

_"Come to the little mounds that protrude from the ground Lord. "_

Biscornu Naruto did as told and was surprised to see the four mounds swell and tremble when he was near them. Small metal structures shot forth, like the vents in the ground and Naruto immediately noticed the aura that emanated from it was that of the Tower.

_"These gates lead directly to the lair of minions through them you can summon your minions and return whenever you want. There is one type of minion and as you see one that is active browns. "_

Indeed, the first portal glows brown while three others appeared ... asleep.

_"Focus on the portal and summon your minions Brown, Master. "_

The young Overlord focused his thoughts on the portal and its willingness to have brown minions at his side. The portal began to tremble slightly, then sprang into minions shouting exclamations and implementing a forward somersault, then gather around Naruto, Rough top.

"What are your orders, Master? "Asked the head of brown.

_"You will notice that you could not invoke that fifteen minions sire. To increase the size of your herd, you will find totems invocation. "_ Biscornu commented.

"Understood ... but you said fifteen minions? "Asked Naruto.

_"Right. "_

"So why there are only twelve? "

_"Uh ... I do not know Master. "_

However, it did not take long for Naruto to solve the mystery. Grunts from the portal attracted his attention and he found that two lackeys had tried out at the same time and were thus stranded. As for the third missing, he staggered a short distance away, half-dazed, the consequence of failure with a somersault landing on his head.

**_"Pathetic. "_**

Once his group together, the young overlord could finally begin to explore their field.

oOo

A little later, Naruto came to a clearing. The trees were removed to make room for a nice green lawn which would run a small stream. You could hear the chirping of birds from jovial small shrubs, while strolling the beautiful butterflies the breeze, stopping here and there for a flower foraging gently, paying little attention to the innocent little rabbits frolicking and playing in the meadow.

"Charge! "Shouted Naruto unsheathed his dagger.

Minions rushed forward, trampling the flowers and destroying the shrubs before going to slaughter rabbits.

**_"That's it! Go ahead, kill! Show these insignificant creatures who is the head! " _**Kyuubi exulted.

Soon there remained one more rabbit lives in the clearing, while the creek is colored red.

Naruto rejoined his troops, taking care not to tread on the remains of lagomorphs, not out of respect or because the blood was dripping but just because he did not want his dirty boots. The leather was a horror to clean and it did not really trust the system dry cleaning Kidney.

The minions gathered around him holding bright yellow balls in their hands.

"For you. "They said with the same expression that a dog thinking she did well in attacking the postman and awaited his reward.

_"This is the vitality to brown minion Master, do not hesitate to raise as much as possible. "_

While preparing to ask how it was supposed to carry all this vitality, Naruto saw the balls of light being absorbed by the yellow gem that adorned the gauntlet that Kidney had given him before he left. Having received an answer to his question, he merely nods before continuing on his way out of the clearing to find a new source of vitality.

oOo

After two other groups of rabbits, a pheasant and deer that were killed in the state of the art - including shouting, blood spurting and absolutely unnecessary brutality - Naruto fell on another group of rabbits. To believe that these animals were swarming around. But before he could give the order to attack, he was interrupted by his lodger.

**_"Stop there, Kid. "_**

_"What there was ball-of-hair? I thought you loved rabbits. "_

**_"And it's true, but it is useless to kill them all at once. "_**

_"How are you? "_

**_"If you exterminate all living beings on this island, you have nothing more in a few weeks. You have to let them live so they can reproduce and replace losses. So you'll always have a reservoir from which to draw vitality when needed. "_**

_"The strategy of Kyuubi-dono, though unorthodox, seems perfectly sensible to me, Master. " _Biscornu intervened.

**_"This is the best way to manage natural resources, allowing them to regenerate in order to exploit them as long as possible. "_**

_"It's hard to imagine that you could have a green fiber. "_

**_"Because I have lived much longer than you I know how the world works. You better respect my wisdom. "_** Kyuubi replied in a haughty tone.

_"Earlier you insisted that there was nothing better than to sink his fangs into the throat of a rabbit and then shake in all directions before skinning it alive. You've even detailed the seventeen different ways to do it without stain. "_

oOo

Finally, Naruto and his minions arrived in a populated area. Finally, previously inhabited be more appropriate under the ruins that lay before them. Nature had begun to reassert itself, the stones were covered with mosses and lichens, while climbing plants attacked the walls were still standing.

"Well, it seems we finally reached the ruins of the village hidden eddies. "Said Naruto.

**_"Kacho. "_**

"You said something, Kyuubi? "

**_"Kachogakure no Sato is his name. " _**Kyuubi explained.

"The village hidden turmoil? Not great as a name. "

"Nobody to kill here, Master. "Rough remarked.

"No, but from Kyuubi, I should be here scrolls of the Ninja skills. Scatter and look for buildings intact! "

The minions then began running in all directions, eager to fulfill their mission, followed by their overlord.

It did not take them long to find what they sought. A hatch in the back of what had been a large house and vegetation began to recover. Four minions tried to open it together, but without success.

"The trap resists, Master. Should we make it explode? "Rough asked.

_"I'll ask Foul to bring out a door not far away, Sire. Kidney should be able to find a way to open this damn door. "_ Biscornu added.

**_"The idea to explode any enchants at the highest point but before that, can you take a look at this door? " _**Kyuubi asked.

Naruto approached the metal double doors and removed the ivy and dirt with his glove. Engraved in the metal were strange symbols, and center like a small cavity.

**_"I thought, it is sealed. "_**

"Sealed with what? "

**_"From Fuinjustu. It was the specialty of ninjas Uzu, it does not surprise me that they would be used to protect their secrets. "_**

"And how do we get rid of them? "

**_"No idea, I told you I was not familiar with human technology. He will be a master of seals to identify it and remove it but I think it's a seal of blood. "_**

"A what? "

**_"A seal that responds only if the person applies his blood on it. It will not open without receiving. "_**

"It's just blood? It works. "Said Naruto removing one gauntlet to trim the palm of the hand with his dagger before placing it on the door.

**_"But what you do, you idiot? The seal does not respond to a specific blood. In our case, it must be that of the family who lived here, and unless you do it bristles a descendant ... "_** Reprimand the fox stopped dead when the seal began to glow and the door opened by itself.

"And that's bin was not complicated. "Naruto exclaimed with a big smile. Kyuubi, however, was literally speechless. "Forward everybody, let's see what's inside. In fact, you said something, Kyuubi? "

**_"I think so. How on earth could you ... What's your name again, Kid "_** asked Kyuubi which incorporated capacity.

"Uzumaki, why? "

**_"Uzumaki ... it tells me something. Uzu ... Kushina? This is not true, you're her offspring? "_**

"What do you mean? "

**_"It is plausible and would explain many things, including how you could open this door. "_**

"Well, you explain to me? "Naruto asked impatiently.

**_"Your mother's name Kushina Uzumaki, she left the country shortly after its destruction to reach Konoha, that's why your blood was able to open the seal is probably the former home of Uzumaki. "_**

"Wait a second. Did you know my mother? "

**_"Yes, it was my last Jinchuuriki. "_**

"You mean I'm not the first you squat? And before it was my mother? "

**_"And before it yet another woman who had Kacho, you're my third Jinchuuriki. To believe that it's fate. "_**

"Gosh. So you know what happened to my mother? "

**_"I killed her. "_**

"You've killed my mother? "Naruto was indignant.

**_"By accident. Actually I wanted to kill you but you stepped in and "_**

"You wanted to kill me? "

**_"I had just found my freedom and your father wanted me to seal it inside you, I would not let me do it! "_**

"My father made you sealed in me? But then ... I am the son of the Yondaime? "

**_"If you are the son of Kushina, yes. At least she has cuckolded, ha ha. "_**

"No idea what that means and I do not care. And what happened with Yon ... with my father? "

**_"He, too, he intervened and I killed him. But he was already condemned because he had invoked the Shinigami to seal me in you. "_**

"But how come you were able to escape ... my mother? "

**_"Because of Uchiha Madara. A guy who should have died long ago. He took off after your mother gave birth then got me hypnotized and extract it before sending me destroy Konoha. "_**

"This guy has managed to control you? "Naruto said in a sarcastic tone. It was hard to imagine the almighty Kyuubi being manipulated by a human.

**_"I do not know if he is still alive today, but if so you must be careful because it is one of the most dangerous men in the world. "_**

"But basically everything is his fault? "

**_"Basically yes. But it's I who killed your parents. "_** Kyuubi said without the slightest trace of remorse in his words.

Naruto closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of the nose to try to collect everything he had learned. "I'm looking forward to my future when I tell her therapist that the murderer of my parents is inside of me but that's because a guy who does not supposed to exist. In the Freudian kind, that arises here "

_"Far be it from me to stop this digression house, Lord, but you should follow your minions in the tunnel, he would be sacked without pity they do express the fruit of your labors. "_ Biscornu intervened.

"Yes. We'll talk later, Kyuubi. The fox did not answer.

Naruto ensued inside the building and joined his soldiers who had stopped a little further. "What's going on? "

"It's too dark, Master, you cannot move anymore. "Rough explained.

"Black? What are you talking about? It's a little dark but it shows very well. "Naruto retorted.

**_"That's because your night vision has improved during the merger with Tower. "_**

"Cool. But how can I do for the Minions, Biscornu? "

_"Find enough to make a torch and light it with the fate I have taught you, Master. "_

A few days ago, Naruto had finally managed to master his first spell of Overlord: the fireball. Although for now it was rather the spark of fire. And aside from the time he managed to ignite the buttocks Jaseux, it was not used to much. Naruto himself was now a new utility, use lighter when he was in a dark tunnel and his minions did not see further than their noses.

Once the torch lit, they could continue to rise and reached their destination quickly. The room in which they emerged was relatively large for a ground cover, and after lighting other torches along the walls, they could finally enjoy their loot.

Two large library filled with scrolls sealed, many chests found to contain money and valuables, but also a sort of large round stone that gave off a blue glow and seemed strangely familiar.

_"It is a stone spell, Master! The former owners had to find it and have kept trying to unravel the secrets but this is impossible until it is activated by the energy of the Tower. With it, you'll be able to learn a lot of powerful Overlord. "_ Biscornu raptures.

"You mean harder than the fireball? "Naruto grinned.

_"Your sarcasm will not change anything, Master, you take time to master the fireball. However, once the stone tied to the Tower, the new spell will fit directly into your mind as if you had always known. "_

"Here is what good news! And with all these scrolls, I can finally learn Ninjustu. Enjoy it while you can, Konoha, Uzumaki, but the storm eventually befalls you. Mwa ha ha ha! "

_"Great evil laugh, Lord, you've made progress. "_

"Thank you, Biscornu. "

_"Foul managed to create a door at the center of the ruins, have your minions carry it to the stone and the rest for everything to be teleported to the Tower. "_

"No problem. C'mon guys, bring me to the door of it and whoever Deepholm abyss merchandise will deal with me! "

"Roger, roger! "

oOo

By exploring the rest of the ruins, the young overlord of other caches discovered, some sealed, some not. He was able to open most but some resisted all they could try. Kyuubi ended up proposing to set aside time that Naruto learns the secrets of Fuinjustu Kacho and Biscornu was agreed. There was no hurry, after all, and what they had previously found amply sufficient. Weapons, money, enough to fill scrolls of Ninjustu Naruto during the next ten years, especially two totems representing the faces of minions. Biscornu almost jumping for joy on seeing them and explained that these were totems of life and command. Thanks to them, the health of Naruto and increased the number of minions that he could command.

Time passed. Between courses Biscornu, reconstruction of the Tower, his solitary of learning ninjutsu - Kyuubi although the Board from time to time with his meager knowledge - and mastery of magic, Naruto found some time to continue exploring the island, but it still regularly employed to improve its strategies with his minions and collect vitality. Thus he was facing his first challenge as Overlord.

oOo

"This is the last group of rabbits in the area. C'mon guys, a group takes them by the right and one on the left and you will finish quickly. I want to go home before dark. "Ordered Naruto.

"Roger, roger! "Made by the minions before separating to surround the rabbits did not suspect anything.

The tactics went well and the poor beasts were slaughtered in an instant. But while Naruto planted his dagger in the body of a rabbit who thought he could escape, a movement on his right made him turn his head. Before he could understand what happened to him, he was thrown to the ground by a white mass.

He tried to rise despite the head that turned him, and stared, seeing his assailant. A rabbit. But not a normal rabbit. This was over a meter tall at the withers, its incisors greatly exceeded his mouth and seemed able to decide a man in half, you could see his muscles bulging under his coat stained with blood and he looked mad.

Naruto could not believe his eyes. "What's that? A rabbit berserk? "

**_"Worse. Mortimer is the killer rabbit. "_** Kyuubi replied very seriously. **_"Careful, kid, because you have angered the rabbit the most dangerous in the world. This monster has gotten rid of all the hunters who had the audacity to challenge him. "_**

Still wondering if this was not a bad joke, Naruto does not live down Mortimer, tense muscles, before jumping on him, mouth open and ready to send to the graveyard Overlords.

"Look, Master! "Rough yelled, pushing on the side. But in doing so, the stooge found himself in his place and became wildly when the attack reached the rabbit.

"Rough ... "Naruto whispered, seeing his faithful commander and ex-coach to be dismembered by the monster. For the first time he felt a dull anger rising in him. Immeasurable rage came over while the red chakra appeared around his body.

**_"Do not kid your body is not ready for that. "_** Kyuubi warned.

But Naruto was not listening. All he wanted was to kill the beast in front of him. Mortimer felt the evil energy spread in the air and turned his gaze to the mad young Overlord. He rushed upon him but this time he was stopped in the middle jumped by a powerful hand the red plate to the ground. Naruto took the opportunity to attack him and planted his dagger in the chest.

But Mortimer had not usurped the title of rabbit killer. Without even feeling the pain of his wound, he pushed the hand of chakra and Naruto with the back leg and stood up. But this time he was assaulted by the lackeys who overran brown. For Mortimer, they were like insects but could not get rid of all their shots and repeated the tired.

When he finally managed to repel them, it was to come face-to-nose with red eyes from Naruto, who placed his palm a few inches from the head of the rabbit.

"Yipikaye, asshole. "He spat before concentrating his energies into his hand magic to bring forth lightning.

Mortimer's body began to tremble, while the lightning traveled, until his head explodes, showering the chakra surrounding the Overlord of a mixture of blood, bone and brain matter. The vast lifeless carcass crashed to the ground with a thump.

_"Congratulations, Master, you defeated a formidable opponent by making good use out of your evil presence. If you had stopped sooner, you could convert this crazy rabbit your cause. It would have been a great addition to your army. "_

The organic remains in contact with the Mortimer s'évaporèrent corrosive Kyuubi chakra before it disappears and that Naruto does come to its senses. "This bastard killed Rough and you wanted us to do friend-friend, Biscornu? "

_"One must know how to Overlord by Master things you should think about it. But you decide who will join us or not. If you think that the presence of this rabbit was negative, you did well to kill him. It's not as if we had won anything. "_

Not understanding what that meant his right arm, Naruto looked down and saw a lot of vitality appear around the body of the killer rabbit, almost fifty balls of light.

_"The gain of vitality depends on the strength of the creature. "_ concludes Naruto while he absorbed the balls through his gauntlet. _"Perhaps we should be burying Rough ... Finally what is left. " _

But looking round the body of his stooge who died in combat, Naruto was unable to find it. "It's weird, what happened is that the body of Rough? "

_"Once their magic is exhausted, dead minions disappear to join Limbo, Sire. Must be rough out there, ready to revive as soon as we will need it. "_

"How are you, resurrect? "Exclaimed Naruto could not believe his ears. "I can revive my dead minions? "

_"Of course, Master. You simply ask Mortis is the responsibility of the lair of the minions and the transition to Limbo. Cons of a quantity proportional to the vitality strength stooge, he may revive. It is an expensive process but well worth the trouble sometimes. Rough was your best stooge, the return would be a good idea. "_

"But it's great, why do not you'll have never spoken before? "

_"I did not? Forgive me, Lord, it must be age. "_

"It will, Biscornu. The important thing is that it will allow me to develop new tactics without worrying about the death of minions. "

_"That is spoken like a true Overlord. "_

"Let us go now, I'm exhausted. "Naruto said, breathing heavily.

**_"This is the backlash for using the first level of processing Jinchuuriki. I told you that your body was not ready yet. " _**Kyuubi explained.

"The first level? How many does it have in all? "

**_"Three, but it will wait until you have grown up a bit. " _**

oOo

Return to the Tower, Naruto went to the den of minions to meet Mortis. This was different, he wore a hooded cloak and a big fake, but you could see the fins on his head and webbing on his hands and feet. Biscornu explained that death was a stooge blue before becoming head of the den.

After approaching a strange river flowing behind him, Mortis took a few gestures and a version of ethereal Rough emerged from the waters. Mortis grabbed him and pulled him after some effort on the bank where he resumed his natural color and consistency ... if you could call it natural. Rough Mortis thanked her with a hug and a reverence Overlord then rejoined his fellows.

After all these adventures, Naruto was able to resume training and as the months and years passed, the power of the future master of the chaos grew, until they could sweep the world outside who did not suspect anything.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: In your reviews can you tell me what girls you think should be in the harem. Please Read and Review and thanks for all the favs but can you review also. Thank you guys and peace out.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Believe it." – normal talk

"**Believe it" – Hachidaime Talking**

"_Believe it" – Thought_

**_"**Believe it"** – Demon talk_**

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu" –Techniques/skills

() authors voice/usual use for brackets that I cannot be bothered to describe

Now without further ado, I hope you enjoy this first chapter. I may write more, depending on the insight that you all may give me. Please give me constructive criticism, and not flames.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. All I own is some of the OC's that may appear in this fic. The Naruto series belongs to Masashi Kishimoto but if it did belong to me. Sasuke would have been more into girls and Itachi would have been a lot more badass. Also this story belongs to Clowsama I'm just the translator.**

**Author's Notes: Naruto will be a lot more mature in this fic. In this fic Naruto will be** **far more powerful than usual and will not hesitate to form a harem. So yes, that means the lemon ... lot of lemon.**

**Chapter 4: The Return of the Demon**

Five years has passed, the days patiently marching one by one. At the very early universe, they tried to go all along but it did not work. The Black Tower began to regain its former glory as and as his overlord became increasingly strong and evil. Now ... time was at hand. It was time ... to return to Konoha.

But there was one small problem.

"Biscornu. "

"Yes, Master? "

"You told me I had to wait five years, then I would go back to Konoha to enlist in the academy in order to destroy it from within? "

"Absolutely, Master."

"And you do not think there is a slight problem in your plan? "

"No, Lord, what do you think? "

"On how I'm going to return to the academy and they won't suspect anything to be wrong with my head! " Naruto exploded. "Also do I look like a child of eleven years? "

Indeed, the young overlord had grown and was now more than a meter seventy. His stature had grown and we could see the rippling muscles under his bare arms. His voice had become hoarse and cavernous, like the Hachidaime. His eyes were red and flaming remained completely in the dark. His hair had grown and reached the bottom of his neck, although thanks to his helmet, they did not fall on his face.

Naruto was now in overlord armor, the fruit of bitter negotiations with Kidney. The latter had refused to waive the traditions and insisted on making him heavy armor. But Naruto wanted armor suited to fight against shinobi and therefore got it lighter. The debate lasted several hours before Naruto remembered that he was the boss and a ended the argument.

His new outfit was therefore in a leather tunic pullover on which a coat of mail extremely durable and a lightweight GI concealed by a jacket. It added a simple pants, shin guards and boots leather salamander that were both flexible and resilient - Naruto had no idea what kind of creature wore salamanders and he did not care - metal gauntlets that covered his forearms, mainly the upper part where the metal was thicker. In one of them was a gem encrusted yellow allowed to absorb the vitality and tap into the magic of the Tour. A helmet protected his head but only the back and front were fully covered, both sides were connected by metal edges that framed the rest of his face and ended up pointing upwards. Around his waist, you could see a piece of white fur stained with blood as a belt, and behind him hung a large single-edged sword.

"I do not know, Master. What is a human supposed to look like at your age? "Biscornu replied with a puzzled air.

"Not like this anyway! I look like I'm almost eighteen year old! " Plagued the young Overlord. "What the hell do we do now? And more importantly, how is it that I became so tall in just five years? "

"I do not know, Master. Maybe your connection to the Tower of Overlord and your condition made you grow faster. Or maybe is it the environment of Underdark. Or so the presence of-dono Kyuubi inside of you. This can also be a mixture of all three. "

**"**Wait a minute. If I grow faster that means ... I will also die faster? " Naruto panicked.

"No worries on this point, Master. The Overlord has a very long lifespan. Though, upon reflection, none of them has died of old age. They always fall to a stronger opponent or they were killed in an accident. But your life will be much greater than that of an ordinary human, you can believe me. "

"Phew. " Naruto sighed, wiping his forehead. "But to return to our problem, how am I going to infiltrate Konoha with this appearance? "

"You could ... disguise yourself with a technique of the ninja ... "Suggested Biscornu, scratching his forehead.

"With the genjustu? It might work but it should be a sufficiently powerful to affect the senses of all who see me, and unfortunately I am not very gifted in this area. The only one I know that would do is Henge no justu but it is a basic technique. It disappears quickly and a good ninja can quickly detect the illusion. "

**_"I think you have no choice, kid. " _**Kyuubi intervened. **_"We'll have to test the combined techniques. "_**

"The mahojustu? You're sure I'm ready for that, Kyuubi? "

**_"It's not as if you had the choice. And then the Henge is a very simple technique. The probabilities are high that it fails. At worst, you will end your life with the appearance of Go."_**

Naruto shivered by imagining. "Very comforting, Kyuubi, thank you. "

"What is the mahojustu, sire? Asked Biscornu with obvious curiosity.

"A concept of art that I created with Kyuubi. It involves using a mixture of magic and chakra to launch techniques. And their effects would be magnified and my opponents cannot counter them completely since they have no magic. "

"Impressive, Master, what an excellent idea. I see that you have taken your training seriously. "Biscornu congratulated. "If you get to do that with your mahojustu Henge no shinobi could not detect it genius just genius. "

"Okay. " Naruto said, clasping her hands. "There is only hope that it works." A blue and red magic appeared and began to swirl around him. "Maton! Henge No Jutsu! "

oOo

At the main gate of Konoha, the two Chunin, Kotetsu and Izumo, who was there to ensure the monitoring of who enters Konoha and complaining about the boredom as they felt secure at that door all day so nobody was going.

"Oh, damn. I am almost reduced to wishing that something horrible happens. At least I will not feel like wasting my beautiful youth. "Groaned Kotetsu.

"Do not say things like that. "Rebuked Izumo. "You'll jinx us. And if a band of bloodthirsty nukenin landed, eh? Or worse ... Gay. "

Kotestu shuddered. That is what is going to happen if we might pronounce the word 'youth' without thinking. "Okay, I will stop complaining. Nevertheless, I want to hang myself. "

"You want me to lend you my belt? "Izumo asked sarcastically.

"It may be too short. You would not rather use a rope? It will pass the time while waiting. "

"Who said that? "

"Me. "Said a childish voice.

Izumo and Kotetsu looked to the front door and saw a young blond boy with blue eyes wearing a black outfit and orange with a backpack on his back.

"Naruto Uzumaki has returned to Konoha! I'm back, babies! "

oOo

Hiruzen Sarutobi was an old man who aspired for peace. Unfortunately for him, he was reassigned to his duties after the death of the Hokage Yondaime during the Kyuubi attack, and no successor on the horizon it would take on the toughest constraints.

In this case the paperwork.

Yet, he got down to this crucial task - although cruel - seriously, agreeing not only short breaks where he took the opportunity to sip tea. But when he allowed himself one of those rare moments of calm, his cup of tea cracking when he was going to seize it.

The Sandaime sighed and stared at his cup. "I have a bad feeling. "

The office door opened, then one of his assistants flew in. "Hokage-sama! "

"What's going on? Is there a problem? "Sarutobi asked in a serious tone.

"It's ... it is the child-fox! Finally I want to say ... Uzumaki Naruto. He has returned! "

The Hokage's eyes widened. "How? "

"It is the great Hokage-sama. We just received a message from the two men who guard the entrance to Konoha. They do not know what to do. "Replied the assistant to a panicked tone.

"Send immediately a patrol of ANBU. Tell them to come here immediately. "

"Yes, Hokage-sama! "

The door closed and the Sandaime turned to the glass by pulling on his pipe. His gaze lost itself in the direction of the front door.

_"Naruto is alive? Somewhere I'm relieved, but this raises several questions. How has he survived? And why does it cost now? But the major problem will be the reaction of the council and villagers. Naruto income, the Kyuubi is. And it promises a lot of complicated situations in the future. "_

oOo

A few minutes later, Naruto found himself in the Hokage's office, flanked by four ANBU who had carried out the various checks, and the look of Sandaime trained on him.

"So it's really you, Naruto? We thought you were dead all these years, what happened? "He asked in an affectionate tone.

**_"Watch what you say kid, this is not just any old man to whom you are dealing. "_**

_"I know Kyuubi. _The villagers tried to kill me, that's what happened! "Naruto replied in an irritated tone. He had every intention of playing on the rope of guilt and it seemed to work, as he saw the pained posted and displayed the Hokage.

"I know, Naruto, and I regret it forever. They were punished severely and quickly became disillusioned, seeing your disappearance had absolutely nothing to change the bad situation at the time. They are much wanted it later. "

_"Pfft! I doubt it. " _Naruto thought, but he took care to hide and pretended to be calm.

"I asked the ANBU to conduct research along the river to find you but without success. So we pronounced you dead in an accident. How did you manage to survive your fall in the river? "

"I do not know. "Naruto replied with a feigned confusion. "The only thing I remember is I lost consciousness and then waking up in a house. "

"Someone had rescued you? Who? "Asked the Hokage with a slight suspicion.

"A couple of loggers. "Naruto invented. "Apparently the woman had gone to fetch water from the river when she found me stranded on the edge. She brought me home and took care of me. "

"And then?"

"I was unconscious for a week before I woke up. At first I was afraid of them. I thought they wanted me dead just like the evil villagers. "Naruto said in a sad voice.

**_"Yes, that's it. Course emphasizes the trauma, it will deter you ask more questions. "_**

"I tried to escape, but in my state I may have not gone very far. On several occasions they had to go get me into the forest to bring me back until I understood they just wanted to help me. "Naruto continued.

"And you stayed home all this time?"Said the Sandaime with a smile.

"They was the first people to be nice to me, and they took care of me so I did not want to leave."

"But then why did you come back to Konoha? "

Naruto took care to lower his head and looked very sad, as if simply to answer the question hurt him. "They ... they have disappeared. One day I went to fetch water and when I returned they were gone. I waited ... and waited ... but they never returned. At first I thought they had abandoned me but all their belongings were there, nothing had changed in the house. So I looked everywhere, I spent days in the woods to call ... but nobody ever responded. "

**_"Great, kid! Wonderful service, even I could believe it. "_**

The ANBU, however, believed it really. One of them even had tears in his eyes although we cannot see under his mask.

"I've been slow to accept that they would not return. So I decided to leave. And the only other place I knew was Konoha. I thought that people would perhaps have forgotten and wouldn't be chasing me anymore. And then ... "Naruto spared the suspense. "I want to be a ninja now. "

"You want to be a Shinobi, Naruto? "Wondered the Hokage. "This is not an easy life, what made you make the decision? "

"I think like that I can maybe find one day what happened to them. And I would be able to prevent that from happening someone else." Replied, raising his head with a determined air.

**_"Give him a reward! "_**Kyuubi laughed. **_"In this young hero with a tragic past, you're perfect, kid, we would give you the good God without faith. "_**

The ANBU crying had turned to blow his nose without being able to track only his face and the others were on the verge of imitating or tighten Naruto against them, saying how he was brave.

However it was difficult to say what the Hokage thought. He looked with compassion on his face but his eyes remained focused. "Where did they live, Naruto? "

"I do not know. I never wanted to go downtown with them and it took me several days to leave the forest and reach Konoha. "Replied the boy."_This old man has earned his title. If I had given him indications he would probably more accurately sent a team to check if my story was true. Either because he still has doubts, or to find out what happened to these poor woodcutters imaginary. "_

"And how did you found your way? "

"I came across a hawker."Naruto replied this time with honesty. He had indeed struggled to find Konoha since the gateway to the Underdark was hard to get through and asked a merchant. "He was nice and told me that the road to give me more to eat and this outfit. "He said, pulling a bit on his clothes.

**_"You forget the part where you killed him, ate his lunch, stole the clothes and asked your minions to recover all his belongings. "_**

_"He wanted it. Well, now it will do more. "_

**_"At the same time why did you want to buy these clothes? "_**

_"I do not know, a kind of intuition ... as if deep down they were ordained for me. "_

"Okay, well I think there will be no problems, Naruto."Said the Sandaime rising. "I'll make sure your file as a citizen of Konoha is renewed, and I'll manage to find you a place to live. "

"Could I have a small house ... with a basement if possible?"Asked Naruto.

"A basement? Why? "

"There was one there. It was there that I would hide myself when I do something stupid. He resumed his sad voice. "Whenever they were angry with me, I thought they hated me when I was about to take refuge there to cry. And some hours after they drove up and apologized ... telling me that everything is going to go go well. And they hugged me…"

"Okay, Naruto, we'll try to find you this. "Cracked the Hokage as he felt his ANBU ready to cry again. "When to become ninja, I will ensure that you can enter the academy. I do not think that you can join the class of students your age but you will pass a test to assess your level and know what class you invest. "

"I am trained in the forest, I am able to cut a tree in two! And I learned a lot too. I'll become a super ninja! "Naruto replied with a naive enthusiasm that disgusted himself.

"I have no doubt. "Said the Sandaime putting his hands on the shoulders of the boy. "I am glad that you are well and you got back to Konoha, Naruto. "

_"I think soon you will regret these words, old man. "_ thought the Overlord.

oOo

Once Naruto walked out of his office, the Sandaime sat back to back to his paperwork, while ironing his conversation with the boy in his head.

"You can come in, you know."He said suddenly aloud.

"Sorry, Hokage-sama, I had to tell me. "Replied a silhouette through the window.

"This is nothing, Kakashi. I understand your haste to get answers. "

"While it's true?"Said the gray-haired Jonin and the left eye covered by his hitai-ate. "Naruto is alive? "

"He just came out of my office. He looks in great shape. "

"Any idea what happened to him? "

"He told me. Apparently a couple of loggers was collected before disappearing mysteriously, which led him to come back here. "Replied the Hokage of-factly.

"And you have doubts? "Kakashi asked after the perceived slight annoyance on the face of the old man.

"The story itself is consistent, even though it may seem straight out of a melodrama. However I do not see why a boy so young would invent such a story. "Sighed the Hokage. "This is especially the disappearance of these loggers that worries me. It gave me everything seems to be the work of Shinobi, and there are two possible reasons. The first is that this couple was not who what they seem to be, and the second ... "

"Because they were with Naruto. "Kakashi finished.

"He could not tell me exactly where they lived and I cannot decently be raking all the forests of the Country Fire looking for a house lumber. So no way to confirm what actually happened. By cons, Naruto looks determined to uncover the truth. "

"If these people were family to him, I understand perfectly. "Kakashi replied in a tone drier than it wanted.

"Calm down, Kakashi. If it goes well and the spirits are appeased for five years. "

"I still do not understand why you refused to kill those responsible for Naruto's disappearance. They had broken the law ... your law. "

"It was an accident, Kakashi. He fell into the river while trying to escape. "

"They were ready to kill him! Minato-sensei had declared him the Hero of Konoha! "

"But they do not. It does no good to dwell on the past. Today, Naruto is back and will enter the academy. "

"He wants to become a ninja? "

"That's what he wants. Obviously the board will still fall on me for taking this decision alone. I just hope they will not insist on placing him under surveillance or under the tutelage of Danzo to make him a weapon. They were very upset by the disappearance of the Jinchuuriki Kyuubi. "Said the Sandaime consciously avoiding to say Naruto. It was clear that this was not the boy who had missed the board but it contained within itself.

"Naruto still doesn't know about the Kyuubi? "

"I do not think so. And I will not tell him when he has just returned. I think waiting for the day when he becomesa ninja is a good idea."

"The academy it will be fine. After all, he was quite successful in his mother. But it will be late. "

"I ask him what to administer tests, but I doubt whether the level of other children his age. The board probably will insist that you train the young Uchiha Sasuke, there will be little chance that you may also have Naruto. "

"Nothing says they will be able to pass my test anyway."Kakashi replied with an air of jaded.

"It's true. "Confirmed the Hokage. Until then Kakashi had frustrated all the teams under his tutelage. "I asked a team of ANBU to keep Naruto under surveillance until he returned to the academy, if that can reassure you. But I doubt if anyone tries to attack him. "

"And in any case, they may be confirmed before the council does not represent a threat, you did well. "

"Let's talk about something else. I have a mission for you. "Sandaime said in a tone very seriously.

Classification? "

"S. "

Kakashi tensed slightly. The reason for the toughest missions were classified S instead of following the alphabetical order was simple. S as suicidal.

"You must collect a certain document to a certain place and bring him back without anyone's knowledge. Here are your orders. "The Hokage said, handing him a roll of parchment.

Kakashi unfolded it and began to read it before eyebrows in surprise. "You're not serious? "

"Very serious. "Said the Sandaime, gravely.

A drop appeared behind Kakashi's head. "You want me to bring back the last volume of Icha Icha without knowing anything about your wife? "

oOo

Once released into the streets of Konoha, Naruto began to wander aimlessly. At least in appearance.

_"Excellent work, Master. " _said the voice in his head Biscornu. _"Infiltration is a success. We can put our plan into action. "_

_"I remember very well, Biscornu. " _Naruto replied. _"Climbing in the hierarchy to access the possible secrets, succeed in getting the most possible in our ranks of ninjas as possible and observe their defense system to counter it. Basically, the weakening of the Interior. "_

_"That's fine, Master. So that's it, Konoha? A little too bright for my taste. Can I ask you why you insisted on having a house with a basement? "_

_"Because then there Foul will bring out a small door of the Underdark and gates minions without anyone noticed. "_

_"Excellent idea, Master. So we can invade Konoha inside when the time comes ... or run away if you were discovered. You could also ... "_

_"We'll talk later Biscornu. " _Naruto cut him off. _"Right now there is a place where I really want to go. "_

He had indeed reached a familiar neighborhood and began to scan the area before finally finding what he sought. A small vessel priori trivial but which for him was more precious than all the rest of Konoha.

"While it is still there. "He muttered, stopping in front before lifting his head to read the banner hanging at the entrance. "Ichiraku Ramen. "

_"What the, Master? " _Biscornu asked.

_"Probably the only good memory I have of this city. " _he said before entering.

"Welcome! What can I serve you my boy? "Asked the owner with a smile.

"Same as usual ... Teuchi-Ossan. "

Surprised at such familiarity on the part of someone he did not know, Teuchi squinted to watch before open wide within the scope of surprise. "Naruto? Damn, Naruto is that really you? "

"It's me, in flesh and bone. It always feels so good to you, Ossan. "Naruto replied with a frank smile. The first long time.

"I cannot believe it. Ayame! Ayame, come see! "Shouted back Teuchi shop.

A dark girl of about sixteen came out while wiping his hands with a rag. "What happens there, Oyaji? "

"Look who's back! "Exclaimed the latter, pointing the finger at Naruto.

Ayame took several seconds before making the connection, but when she recognized him, an expression of intense joy appeared on his face. "Kyaa! Naruto-kun! "Cried Ayame throwing the cloth and skirting the counter to hug. "I'm so glad to see you! We were told that you were dropped into the river and you had drowned! I was so sad ... but you're alive, it's wonderful! "

Naruto did not answer immediately. It was the first time someone hugged him. And it was ... so good. Especially given the fact that his face was in the middle of the chest of the girl. _"Wow. Ayame-nee-chan ... grew well. " _he said, thinking back to the little girl she was at the time.

**_"Fu fu fu. Do you like kids? Wait until you discover the rest. "_**

_"Kyuubi-dono's right, Lord. An Overlord still surrounds several mistresses. Feel free to experiment as much as possible this area if you want to meet them. "_

_"How is it that a giant fox demon-old and a stooge come to be more perverse than a young man like me? " _Naruto philosophized before being discharged - against the heart - the embrace of the girl.

"Oh, you've grown so much. How old does that make you now? "Ayame asked him affectionately ruffling his hair.

"Eleven years, Ayame-nee-chan. You too have grown up, you're super cute. "

"Oh, vile flatterer. "She replied, blushing slightly. "I shall have given thee three, do you older than your age you know. "

_"If only you knew. " _Naruto thought, amused. Though officially he was eleven, his real body was seventeen or eighteen. Instead, he based his henge on the shape of his thirteen years. Doing more mature would be an advantage to influence others and be taken seriously. And then it was like nothing when he was eleven.

"What is certain is that we're glad you're back. "Teuchi said. "The work was not the same without you. "

"I too am glad to find you. "Replied Naruto. "If you knew how many times I dreamed of your ramen. "

"Ha, ha! I guess you could not find better elsewhere,? "

Naruto gulped. Just think of the kitchen minions made him shudder. "You have no idea. "

"So, this is a special to you Naruto, as before? "

"A double please. My appetite has also increased. "

"Ha, ha! That's good. It proves that you're in great shape. "

"And here we go! "Ayame exclaimed, raising his fist.

Once the bowl before him, Naruto broke the chopsticks, grabbed some noodles, and blew them down into his mouth before sucking.

_"Oh ... what's good. " _thought he, emitting a groan of pleasure. _"Once the master of Konoha, I will declare the national dish of ramen and dedicate a holiday where people are forced to eat ... and I will do Ayame-nee-chan my personal cook. " _he said, casting quick glances at the girl assessors.

**_"That's the right mentality continue. "_**

Once he finished his second bowl, Naruto envisioned to take one but he felt that one of the ANBU who watched him coming toward her.

"Uzumaki-san? "Exclaimed the latter appearing behind Naruto. This attention was surprised to view a face, turning around. "The Hokage was able to find you a home. Please follow me please. "

"Okay, I'm coming. "Naruto said taking out his wallet to pay the bill.

Upon seeing his act, Teuchi hurried to shake his hand to discourage. "No pain, Naruto. Gift for your return home. "

"Seriously? Oh, you're better Ossan! I will return soon, I will take time to settle down anyway. "Naruto replied with a smile before following the ANBU.

However, once Ichiraku disappeared from his field of vision, his smile disappeared and his face took a neutral expression. He followed the ANBU said nothing, trying to assess their abilities to her movements, but he could not really estimate its strength without seeing combat.

_"Patience, Master. You cannot accomplish your task in one day. "_ Biscornu the temperature.

Naruto nodded and walked on silently observing the surroundings. The ANBU took him to a portion of the city he did not know. Here, the buildings were no longer building houses but smaller or larger, some even having a garden.

"We are in the chic, it seems. "He threw in the hope that the ninja he would learn a little more.

"Many families have renamed their field in the vicinity. "Said the ANBU. "You're lucky that the Hokage was able to find you accommodation in the area saw your condition. We're there. "

Translation: he was lucky to be pulled strings by the Hokage himself, otherwise, a nasty demon child like him could only have dreamed to live here. If we had asked the ANBU his opinion, a shabby apartment would have sufficed.

Naruto would have killed on the spot, but that should wait. Meanwhile, he looked at his new home. It was not nearly as majestic as his tour but it would do. A small one-storey house surrounded by a garden and a wall.

_"Perfect. Nobody will bother me here. "_

"That's the key. "The ANBU said reluctantly. "The Hokage asked to see you tomorrow at ten o'clock. "

My Way. "Naruto replied with a smirk before returning to his new home to him, while a shunshin ANBU disappeared. _"Good. Now I'll install some seals, visit the cellar and make sure there Foul can bring out the doors, then go around the owner. Then I think I will return dinner at Ichiraku. I'll have a beef this time. Aaah ... so many flavors of ramen to try, so little time. "_

In the Tower, Biscornu sighed. "I hope that the Master will not forget why he is there. "

**A/N: Do you guys think Ayame should be in the harem? Who do you think should be in the harem Lenalee from D Gray Man, Nami from One Piece or Misa Amane from Death Note?**


	4. Chapter 4

"Believe it." – normal talk

"**Believe it" – Hachidaime Talking**

"_Believe it" – Thought_

**_"**Believe it"** – Demon talk_**

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu" –Techniques/skills

() authors voice/usual use for brackets that I cannot be bothered to describe

Now without further ado, I hope you enjoy this first chapter. I may write more, depending on the insight that you all may give me. Please give me constructive criticism, and not flames.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. All I own is some of the OC's that may appear in this fic. The Naruto series belongs to Masashi Kishimoto but if it did belong to me. Sasuke would have been more into girls andItachi would have been a lot more badass. Also this story belongs to Clowsama I'm just the translator.**

**Author's Notes: Naruto will be a lot more mature in this fic. In this fic Naruto will be** **far more powerful than usual and will not hesitate to form a harem. So yes, that means the lemon ... lot of lemon.**

**Chapter 5: Ninja Academy**

The next day, Naruto went to the Hokage's office after checking that the seals of protection had been placed in working order. He had to limit their power to avoid that any intruder discovers his true abilities. It was a shame not to be able to effectively protect thieves because they could report him to authorities as an evil overlord to the destruction of Konoha.

Result: he had merely seals detection who warned immediately if someone entered his home, seals of confusion that would insidiously want intruders to leave as quickly as possible, seal illusion that masked the entrance of the cave and finally seal a self-destruct in case things go really bad. And then it was public knowledge that the villain's hideouts and bases were always a function of self-destruction.

Once there, he had a beautiful smile on his face and spoke to the secretary of the Sandaime. "Hello Miss, the Hokage has asked to see me."

The secretary was a beautiful young lady in her mid 20's with long green hair in pigtails, wearing a black skirt and black jacket and some long black boots. "Call me Lenalee cutie" smiled Lenalee.

"Okay Lenalee, maybe I'll see you around" winked Naruto as he walked into the Hokage's office.

"Oh, hello Naruto. "Sarutobi threw as he entered. "How do you like your new home?"

"She is perfect Hokage-sama, thank you."

"Please, it's the least I can do. I contacted the leaders of the academy; they agree to bring you there. One of their teachers will soon arrive to take you for a test. "

"A test? "Naruto asked, slightly surprised.

"Yes, we need to assess your level to see how to place you in promotion. You may find yourself with students younger than you; I hope it does not bother you? "

"Hey hey, I can be strong enough to become a ninja. "Replied Naruto.

"It's true ... why not? "Said the Sandaime smiled. _"He has confidence in him already that's something. But I really hope he does take a lot if he finds himself with second years. Now that I think he could end up with Konohamaru. "_

The door opened, interrupting the current of his thoughts. "Hokage-sama? Umino Iruka is here. "Announced his secretary.

"Let him come in "Replied the Hokage before a young chunin with a horizontal scar on his nose passed the door. "Good morning Iruka. How are the classes? "

"Okay, Hokage-sama, thank you for asking. You asked to see me? "

"Yes. I present to you Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto, Umino Iruka here, teaches at the academy for ninja. "

"Delighted. "Naruto replied with a feigned politeness.

"Me as well. "Replied Iruka. _"So that's the kid-Kyuubi which everyone speaks. I thought he had died here five years ago. "_

"Iruka, I decided to allow Naruto to join the academy and the council does not object. So I'd like you to assess his level and you to do what are the necessary to rejoin the promotion which would correspond him the most. "Explained the Sandaime.

"At your orders, Hokage-sama. Follow me, Naruto, I'll take you to the academy. "He said in a friendly tone.

Naruto was surprised that this was an honest smile. Apparently this man had no animosity towards hi, and the familiarity with which he spoke put him at ease. No wonder he is a professor, he had the skills.

Sarutobi watched them leave before lighting his pipe. Iruka was the best choice for this mission. Although the demon-fox was responsible for the death of his parents, he had a good heart and was not the kind to blame Naruto because he was the Kyuubi's jailer. He would be perfectly impartial in assessing the skills of Naruto. Hokage and was curious to see what was the boy's potential.

oOo

Once at the academy, Iruka led Naruto to an empty classroom.

"Good. Sit down, we'll start. "Iruka said, sitting at a desk and took out sheets of paper and a pencil.

_"Remember the plan, Master. "_ Biscornu intervened while Naruto sat.

_"I know. Pretending to be just below the level of ninja to do it even a year at the academy. "_

_"Plus, and you will attract suspicion. Less, and you lose a lot of time to wear to school. "_

"Let us begin. I have a note which in part explains your situation. Tell me, Naruto, is the people who found you gave you an education? "

"Uh, yes. They taught me to read, write and count ... the usual stuff. "

"Okay, just now I will give you different exercises to see how far they went. Have they learned anything that is related to the world of Shinobi? "

"I do not know ... maybe. "Naruto answered by playing the game" What do you mean? "

"For example, do you know what the chakra? "

"Oh yes! "Naruto exclaimed with enthusiasm. _"Gosh I hope I don't have to keep fooling around for long. _It is when you mix the energy of your body and your mind to increase its capacity. "

"It's partly that. The subject is vast but you have to understand the basics. Let's see ... Do you know anything about the history of Konoha? "

"I know absolutely nothing. "Naruto said ... and this time it was true. "Apart from two to three things as who was the Hokage and what happened with the attack by the Kyuubi. "

The look of veiled Iruka and Naruto wondered if he would get upset. But apparently the chunin knew how control his emotions as he continued to speak normally. Surely a skill that is learned through being in contact with strips of brats.

"Okay, I thought a bit. I guess you can also include geopolitics and organizing the world of ninjas and the internal hierarchy of Konoha? "

Naruto nodded. "Geopolitics is the past and present relations with other countries right? Sounds interesting. And he thought. Who would be its future allies and potential enemies was vital to his plans.

Pleasantly surprised to see a young boy showing an interest in an area usually regarded as his peers very boring, Iruka continued to question him before passing him exercises of increasing difficulty, ranging from rookie to chunin.

"Okay Naruto. Now that I see better what do you have in mind ..."

_"Here, you see, I doubt it. "_ Naruto thought darkly.

"... We're going to assess your physical abilities. Follow me. "Iruka finished.

Naruto followed suit to one of the training grounds of the academy. Here, Iruka did run before him to do a series of pumps, bending and abdominals. He must then perform exercises chakra like to take a leaf on his forehead, and agility, dodging kunais while doing an obstacle course.

When Iruka tested his ability to throw shuriken and kunai, Naruto made purposely to miss a few but unfortunately he forgot not to add chakra, which caused the projectile to pass through the wooden dummies from side to side .

"Incredible! "Shouted Iruka. "How can you achieve such a transfer of chakra at your age and metal weapons, which is more than normal? "

_"Oops. An excuse I needed an excuse!_ Really? Normally it's complicated? "Naruto made his most innocent voice. "In the forest we used it every day for cutting trees, it went much faster, ha ha. "He explained with a smile, scratching the back of the head. _"I hope he will swallow it ... "_

The last test was a sparring with Iruka, and Naruto tried to maintain its level below that of the chunin, while making sure to be credible despite the incessant desire to return to the ninja and planting him in the head the ground every time he took a shot.

Finally, Iruka stopped the fight. "Okay, Naruto, I think I have everything I need to give you an evaluation."Iruka said, wiping a little sweat on his forehead.

Naruto leaned forward, placing his hands on his knees and pretended to breath loudly. _"I'm doing what I can, I cannot force my body to sweat. I hope he will not pay too much attention. "_

"I'll make my report to the Hokage. I think you will soon know what he will decide for you. In any case, you have potential. If you work hard, I'm sure you will become a great ninja. "Iruka congratulated him with a smile.

"Really? Iruka-sensei, thank you very much! "Exclaimed Naruto. _"Frankly, the more stupid the qquicke you will you die. But hey, at least the charade is over. I think I'm going to see Ayame-nee-chan, I want ramen, or I might see Lenalee around she is hot. "_

oOo

"So Iruka, what is your verdict? "Said the Sandaime when the chunin entered his office.

"He's an interesting child. On the theoretical level he has many shortcomings but he has a sharp mind and he seems able to quickly accumulate knowledge. In some areas he is even smarter than many children of his age. I think it will not take long to catch him up if he remains motivated and focused. "

"Okay. And physically? "

"Here he surprised me the most. It is largely at a genin. His stamina and chakra seem inexhaustible. "

"Hmm ... I expected a little. It is a common feature among those hosting a bijuu. What else? "

"His control is also very good for his age, as his agility and his level of taijustu. For his shooting practice, he has achieved a success rate of almost 90%. And most incredible is that he managed to get his chakra in the arms. "

"He is capable of achieving a transfer of chakra? "Asked Sarutobi extremely surprised.

"Yes. Apparently he learned this by cutting wood. In this regard ... throughout the test, he showed that he had learned several techniques and information that only a Shinobi could see ... or at least someone who attended this world. I think the people who gathered were ninjas ... or at least were. "

"This confirms my suspicions. "Said the Sandaime. "But I wonder if Naruto knows? "

"He seemed genuinely surprised that he had learned was a link with the world of Shinobi. If they were nukenins, it is logical that they never discussed the subject for fear of being found. "

"Yes, there are few who take their opinions to living target. I guess that's what had to happen to them. Naruto has no link with their country, they had to leave him in life without looking further. "

"If they had discovered his identity, they would not hesitate to try to capture the Kyuubi. "Iruka commented.

"Unfortunately we will surely never the end of the story. Naruto is unlikely to discover who his adoptive parents were and what happened to them. But back to the present subject. What should we do with him, what do you suggest? "

"He is not yet ready to become a Shinobi that's obvious because he does not know yet what it really means. But such potential would be wasted if he stayed too long at the academy because he already knows many things. I think it would take at least a year to catch up. In keeping with last year, it would surely still gaps when receiving his diploma, but he could use his abilities as soon as possible. Personally, I'd rather place him in fourth year. He lost a little capacity but it would conform more to the standard level. And I think he needs time to learn to live with others. It is still a child, he should be able to benefit even a little. "

The Sandaime himself a moment of reflection. Iruka was often just opinion, despite his tendency to over-protect his students. In a normal case, it would have probably heard, but his instinct told him that Naruto was not a normal case. He seemed made for large spaces, and be stuck at the academy would surely have a negative impact on growth. In addition, there was no guarantee he did not have to face discrimination from teachers or other students influenced by their parents.

"I think that Naruto is already very mature for his age. He seems to understand better that we do not think what it means to be a ninja. "He says, thinking back to their first conversation. "I'm going to trust his abilities and potential. I will ask it to be placed in the last year under your tutelage. And if this were not enough, well ... he will only intensify. "

"Okay Hokage-sama, as you like. "Replied Iruka.

oOo

Thus, the first goal of the young Overlord was reached. He returned and was in the last year in the academy ninja, ready to be following his plan into action ... corruption of the new generation of Konoha ninja.

The first day he went to class and Iruka introduced him to others. "Children, here is Uzumaki Naruto. He had to leave Konoha for personal reasons but he is now back. He will therefore join your class and attend classes with you. Well thank you for the welcome and help him integrate. "

Naruto noticed Iruka didn't mention the villagers attempted to assassinate him or said he is the jailor of the Kyuubi. Apparently, the youth should know nothing about the dark side of their leaders. This will certainly serve later.

"Sensei? Asked a blonde girl, raising her hand. "I know we are only at the beginning of the year but is it normal to welcome a new student despite the fact that he missed the previous years?"

Her remark was followed by a murmur of approval from students.

_"I come out of nowhere and they understand that I am worth as well as them. I understand that it can be annoying to some. " _said Naruto.

"It's a good point, Ino. Usually we do not allow this kind of procedure, but the Sandaime Hokage said that Naruto had the potential to reach you and that is why he is here. "

_"Perfect. Now their attention will be directed at me. Logical, as the Hokage himself has decided that a case was sufficiently particular to ignore the proceedings. They'll probably imagine a lot of things about me ... and when they come looking for answers ... I will let them discover the true darkness of their little world. "_

"You can go sit down, Naruto. "Iruka finished.

Naruto nodded and began to climb the stairs to an empty seat. But he stopped when his gaze was attracted by a girl ... with pink hair and green eyes. Her mouth opened without realizing it. "Sa .. kura? "

On hearing her name, the girl turned her head and her eyes met those of Naruto. The misunderstanding was visible in his eyes; she wondered how he knew her name. But there was something familiar about the blonde boy, something she could not remember.

"Well, Dekorin with those languishing looks the new boy might like you? Should I infer that you give up on Sasuke-kun? "Said the young blond girl in a shrill voice that knocked Sakura right out of her trance.

"Shut up Ino-Buta! You're dreaming if you think I'm gonna let you have Sasuke-kun! "Counterattack" she said in a voice equally shrill.

Seeing that attention was now towards the fight, Naruto took the opportunity to be forgotten and sat down. Iruka sooned raised his voices to restore calm and began its course, but Naruto did not listen with one ear. He regularly threw sidelong glances at the girl he called Sakura.

_"Is that really her? The girl who helped me five years ago? I do not see how I could be wrong, the girls of her age with pink hair and green eyes that should not run the streets. "_

_"An old acquaintance, Master? " _Biscornu's voice intervened.

_"One can hardly say that but if it is who I think ... no, I'll drop it, it's not of importance. "_

Finally, Naruto focused on the course. He had a world to conquer and to kill many people; he could not waste his time with a girl who apparently does not remember him.

oOo

Days at the academy were relatively simple for Naruto. Once he had borrowed the books covering the program in previous years, it did not take him long to catch up and learn everything he needed to pass the genin exam in the future. Once that was done, he scoured the library shelves of Konoha to accumulate as much knowledge as possible.

He would go regularly to see the Hokage and also talk to Lenalee. The old man would tell him about recent news, he took the opportunity to get acquainted with the people working in offices and played the card of innocent curiosity so that they reveal no to express certain information. Naruto realized that Jiji Sama had a lot of beautiful girls working for him. Of course, this does not work on everyone because some people still regarded as a pariah. But he gradually accumulated and vital information on the operation of Konoha.

Corrupting his comrades was however not an easy mission. It no longer mattered how many times he had wanted to kill those brats. Seriously, there was nothing worse than being stuck with a bunch of kids when we were older in her head. The girls were immature males die and totally stupid. But there was still had several interesting situations to consider.

First Sakura Haruno. Despite what he had promised and remonstrance's daily Biscornu and Kyuubi, Naruto could not help but be interested in the girl. Apparently his years of academy had transformed the girl nice and quiet in a fan-girl extremist whose only interest in life was whether the beautiful and mysterious Sasuke Uchiha him confess his love one day under a cherry blossom with sunset behind and they would live happily ever after with lots of kids ... yuck. But in rare moments, Naruto could see the other side, that of a young girl tormented and full of doubts, in dire need of recognition.

Then the famous Uchiha Sasuke. Probably the most interesting case. Although he appears dark, the boy was even more. No friends, never smiled, a monstrous superiority complex and, as far as Naruto was able to squeeze from one of his fans, a horribly tragic past. Extract was perhaps the wrong word to use, the girl who literally flooded with information for most useless, frivolous and even ... scary, when he had broached the subject. Scary ... really scary. But he was now an excellent candidate. Combat Engineer A mentally unstable enough to guide him without too much effort on the path of evil.

When he first met Uchiha Sasuke, Biscornu warned Naruto to watch out for him he might be the one who will surpass him and kill him, because he has the eyes of an avenger and fight for something important. Naruto shrugged it off Sasuke isn't all that good and didn't really pay him no mind.

The last student was Hinata Hyuga interesting. Average skills, a compulsive shyness and no confidence at all. And above all, heir to the Hyuga clan, the most powerful and influential of Konoha, although her father seemed to not like her too much. Nothing could be easier than to manipulate a girl with problems with herfather. The problem? It was the kindness incarnate.

The others were relatively uninteresting. Good things like Kiba Inuzuka Shino Aburame or seemed far too loyal and rights to do anything. Ino Yamanaka was the best hood Naruto kunoichi but could not bear to be at least five next to her... she brought out his murderous impulses and made him want to burst her eardrums.

Naruto nevertheless continued to plant seeds of doubt in their minds by many comments in both directions and disturbing.

oOo

"Iruka-sensei? When do we learn to kill? " He asked one day in progress.

Slightly shocked by the remark and ill at ease, Iruka took a moment before answering. "Uh ... what do you mean by that, Naruto?"

"We will kill our enemies when we're ninjas, and as is our last year I guess we'll soon learn how to. "

"Well ... uh ... to Konoha, we try to preserve the lives of our opponents, if possible. "Iruka said without really believing in itself.

"Yes, but that we do not care, you will still teach us to kill, right? "

"Uh ... no. "

"What? You mean you're going release us into the wild without even knowing how to kill or handle the post-traumatic stress related to the act of murder? Talk about a ninja academy, but rather academy hippie, yes! "

oOo

One day they were studying the Great Ninja Wars, Naruto intervened again. "Sensei? Was Konoha good or bad side in these wars? "

Iruka feared these kind of question almost as terrifying as''How is the baby?''"Well, it depends what you call good and bad side. The villages of Iwa or Kumo will always say that we were on the wrong side if you asked them. "

"And they're right, no? After all, we killed many of them. "

**_"Keep up the good job Naruto. Make him admit that Konoha is no better than the others. Sometimes do evil ... that's good. " _**Kyuubi said with a grim smile.

"True, but they also killed many ninjas of Konoha so for us, we can say they were on the wrong side. This is the problem of war in these times, it is difficult to distinguish right from wrong. "

"So basically, we're all on the wrong side. "Naruto smiled inwardly summarized. "_These_ _dear students soon understand that all this does not matter. The only thing that matters ... is to do what we want. "_

oOo

"But damn it, Sasuke! Why you do not enjoy a minimum of your groupies? "He snapped one day to the social misfit.

"What are you talking about, Uzumaki? "

"But think about two seconds! They are all at your feet, you could ask them or make them do anything and I never saw you enjoy. "Naruto exclaimed as if it was a blasphemy.

"I do not really see the benefit. I have better things to do. "

"Better to do? Ah disagree ... you're actually gay. Sure, it's the only explanation for the fact that you do or have ever kissed a pawed. "Naruto concludes with a detective asks.

"I'm not gay, you idiot. "Sasuke said, uncomfortable with the idea of fiddling with a girl.

"Well then, what are you waiting for? "

"These girls make my life a hell, attend more than necessary makes me want to hang myself. The day these things interest me will be when I met a girl with me worthy to reform the clan Uchiha. "Sasuke finally admitted hoping it would get rid of the blond.

"It is here that you should perhaps have to tell your groupies. You accept to leave with a kunoichi at least Jounin level and ready to have a dozen kids. Believe me, it will calm their passions. And those who continue to cling will be motivated to become real kunoichi. "

_"Damn, it's not stupid he said. Why I have not thought about before? Who would have thought that Naruto might be wise? "_

"But seriously, you should enjoy a bit of your youth before thinking about having kids. In a few years these girls will become sex bombs inflated with hormones, and believe me I'll be there to recover any that you have rejected. "

_"I said nothing. "_

oOo

"Hi Sakura! Ino! How are you? "

Getting no response - both girls are still sharing their''Eye-Of-The-Dead-Who-Kills-With-Full''- Naruto decided to put a hand under both of their buttocks.

"Kyaah! Naruto you dirty pervert! "They exclaimed trying to hit him but he dodged their blows.

"Come on girls, do not be hypocrites. At the bottom you love a man who shows that he appreciates your curves. "He replied with a grin."Besides, you should eat a little more, your buttocks are not plump enough for my taste. "He said, folding the fingers in the air with an air of disappointment.

"You dream! We are not perverse, we! "They screamed, throwing themselves on him.

"Really? "It was a little amused smile before making a hand sign. "Henge. "

Once the cloud of smoke dissipated, Ino and Sakura found themselves face to face with a seductive look at Sasuke and soaked shirt.

"Hmm ... I do not know why but ... I'm very hot. "Whispered languidly in the pseudo-Sasuke sensually unbuttoning his shirt before dropping to the ground.

The female part of the class was left on the ground in a pool of blood, triggering laughter from most of the boys ... the real Sasuke being held for his part in helping to hunt down Naruto's shuriken.

Once the girls got back on their feet, their Naruto glanced mockingly. "Not wicked, eh? "

"Oh okay, Naruto. Okay, it is perhaps a little bit. "Sakura admitted. **_"Kyaaa! Do it again Naruto-kun! This time I'm ready to pounce on you! And maybe the real Sasuke-kun will join us! "_** screamed the ecstatic inner Sakura.

"But the fact remains that only Sasuke-kun has the right to touch us! "Ino protested.

"I will not ever touch you. "Said Sasuke but nobody paid attention.

Despite their exclusive self-proclaimed love for the brown depressed, many girls in the class - Sakura included - had a secret attraction to Naruto and would not say no to a little demonstration of affection. It was not as nice, but was larger and mature physically and Sasuke, and had this kind of charm animal. It was almost as smart and talented, equally mysterious and, unlike the brown, funny. But his evil side prevented them from making public their attraction. A girl worthy of the name refused to admit she loved to be fiddling.

"Sasuke-kun is the one we love so ... keep your hands off the remote! "Ino continued.

"But who says you can't love more than one person? "Naruto said with a grin.

oOo

Iruka looked up and saw Naruto sleeping. For him, the boy was a natural. He learned quickly and was now one of the best aspiring ninja. He might even be better if he focused a bit more about certain subjects.

Obviously, this qu'Iruka knew was that Naruto scoffed at those issues since they added nothing of substance to his plans of conquest. Consequently, he preferred to return to his train for the Tour during the night and catch up on sleep during class. And if it was not the best aspiring ninja, it was because he was deliberately reduced its level.

Not being aware of the hidden motives of his pupil, Iruka slowly approached his office, just to shout in his ears to stop shirking. It also would benefit also to deal with cases of Shikamaru.

But when he reached his target, it awoke suddenly and sat up, raising his arms to heaven. "ONE MORE TIME! "Naruto yelled with a smile, making leaps of fear and startle Iruka whole class, before sitting down again and go back to sleep as if nothing had happened.

oOo

"So Naruto, it seems that tomorrow is the big day? Asked Teuchi serving a big bowl of ramen boy.

"You said Teuchi-Ossan! Tomorrow I will become Genin of Konoha! "Naruto exclaimed, waving his fist in the air. _"And I take a new step in my plan to destroy this cursed village. "_

**_"Seriously that day comes, I feel a serious lack of carnage. "_** Kyuubi said. "**Also kid, that Uchiha has the eyes of the devil so watch out for him."**

_"Why are you bringing him up no one is scared of him."_

**"It's time for you to be serious for once."**

"Hey hey, so eat well Naruto, you'll need forces. "

Three bowls later, Naruto put some more money on the counter and stood up. "I'm going and I'll be back tomorrow! And get ready to see me return with a hitai-ate. "

"Oh, Naruto-kun wait! "Ayame exclaimed bypassing the counter to join him.

"Yes Ayame-nee-chan, what do you want"

His question remained unanswered while the girl leaned over to kiss her on the cheek.

"To bring good luck to you. "She explained with a smile. "I'll maybe give another if you finish first in the examination. "She whispered in his ear before returning inside the restaurant.

Naruto froze on the spot. He had just received his first kiss on the part of Ayame. A big smile appeared on his face before he would turn around to reach his home.

_"You'd better remember your promise, Ayame-nee-chan ... because tomorrow I will finish first, I guarantee it now." _

"Naruto-kun, where are you going" yelled a girl he recognized as Lenalee.

"_This night is just getting better and better."_

"Nothing I was going to walk in town and enjoy the fireworks" lied Naruto.

"Can I come with you Naruto-kun, I don't know too many people here."

"Sure why not, I would be honored to walk around the village with a beautiful girl like you" replied Naruto coolly.

Naruto saw Sasuke walking in the village with a beautiful girl with long auburn hair that reaches her butt, wearing a black skirt with green lines and a white buttoned up long sleeved shirt her breast about to jump out o her shirt. "_I guess Sasuke listened to me and found him a hot girl, he is easier to manipulate then I thought."_

They enjoyed the fireworks and stayed out until 1 in the morning. "It's getting late Naruto-kun I have to get home."

As she was about to run home Naruto grabbed her hand and pulled her body into his as he kissed her on the softest lips ever. He expected her to push him away in repugnance, but she did not resist. She stood there motionless, relishing every bit of the moment that they were sharing. Naruto slid tongue into her mouth, she responded, their tongues swirled, tasting each other.

_Lenalee broke the kiss and said "I'm sorry Naruto-chan but I have to get home" as she ran home._

**A/N: I decided to put Lenalee in there if you have any more suggestions from different shows I'll surely appreciate it. Also Ino and Sakura will NOT be in this Harem, he is just flirting. I bet you guys can't guess the girl Sasuke was with.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Believe it." – normal talk

"**Believe it" – Hachidaime Talking**

"_Believe it" – Thought_

**_"**Believe it"** – Demon talk_**

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu" –Techniques/skills

() authors voice/usual use for brackets that I cannot be bothered to describe

Now without further ado, I hope you enjoy this first chapter. I may write more, depending on the insight that you all may give me. Please give me constructive criticism, and not flames.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. All I own is some of the OC's that may appear in this fic. The Naruto series belongs to Masashi Kishimoto but if it did belong to me. Sasuke would have been more into girls and Itachi would have been a lot more badass. Also this story belongs to Clowsama I'm just the translator.**

**Author's Notes: Naruto will be a lot more mature in this fic. In this fic Naruto will be** **far more powerful than usual and will not hesitate to form a harem. So yes, that means the lemon ... lot of lemon.**

_"But what is this stupid test I'm taking?"_ Naruto yelled mentally as he read the sheet corresponding to the written part of the Chunin exam. He had expected many things but certainly not this. _"This must be a joke, it's not possible! I have studied all night for nothing! " _

_"Master, I believe these questions are much too easy."_ Biscornu intervened.

_"I know!" _Naruto replied violently._ "But what do they think? If they want everyone to succeed, why don't they just say so! "_

_"It may be a trap, Master. To reduce the students' attention with easy questions to throw them off in the Practical test. "Proposed_ the old stooge.

_"Yes, you're probably right, Bis-Bis! After all, you need much knowledge to become ninja. They must conduct a drastic selection during the practical part. "Naruto_ answered reasonably as he quickly wrote down the answers to the questions."_It is surely this. Konoha might be the most powerful ninja village, but with this shit there criteria this low. "_

oOo

"Well, the final round is about to start and you will need to know how to use the Bunshin technique. Please go one by one into the next room when your name is called. "Iruka announced after he returned.

Naruto fell back. _"I think not! Their criteria are even lower than I thought! "_

_"I ... I confess that even I find it difficult to understand it Master."_

_"A Bunshin No jutsu? But what kind of moron would be unable to achieve that easy ass technique? "_

**_"Do not be so arrogant, Gamin. At first, you had a hard time with this technique. If you had not managed to improve control of your chakra, you would have failed this test. "_**

_"Yes, but only because of your chakra I have poor control. And I doubt that another student here has a gigantic ball of hair and grumpy locked in his body. "_

**_"When will you stop calling me that? I am the great Kyuubi-sama! I deserve respect! "complained_** the fox.

_"I'll do it when you quit calling me Kid." _Naruto replied. _"And you will never earn my respect, kitsune." _

Kyuubi didn't reply and sat in the corner of his cage. **_"I'm not a freak..." _**he muttered as he went back to sleep.

"Uzumaki Naruto!"Iruka called.

Naruto went into the next room and faced the table where Iruka and Mizuki sat as well as the other teachers.

"Well, you can go, Naruto. Show us your Bunshin no jutsu."

"Seriously? You do not want us to do something harder ... I do not know I mean ... something better worthy of a real ninja, eh? "

"We decided that it is hard enough to create a Bunshin for a lot of Academy Students, Naruto."Iruka explained. "What is the problem? Yet you are perfectly capable of succeeding this technique, if I remember correctly. "

"Yeah, I know."Naruto said, scratching his neck. "I just wanted ... hey, that's okay. How many do I have to do? "

"Well ... other students have all made at least three that is enough for you to pass this test."

"Ok, I rephrase my question. What do I have to do to be the best? "

A little surprised by his request, Iruka and Mizuki exchanged glances. "For now, the best result has been that of Uchiha Sasuke, who has created five in perfect condition."Mizuki replied, looking at his sheet. "I cannot see the remaining students do better so you have to create at least six Bunshin to get the best score."

"It suits me. Bunshin No Jutsu! "Exclaimed Naruto.

The mouths of the two Chunin crashed into the table when they saw a dozen clones appear.

"It goes like this? They said all at once.

...

"Uzumaki Naruto received the best score."

oOo

Naruto left the academy juggling his headband, looking bored. Outside of the academy, families of other students were there to congratulate them on passing the exam.

_"What a bunch of rednecks, there's really nothing to be proud of having passed an exam so easy."_

_"I agree, Master. But congratulations anyway to have succeeded in becoming a Genin. "Biscornu_ said."_Now that you are ninja, we can launch the next phase of the plan. "_

**_"When are we going to phase that involve killing everything that gets in our way''?"_**

_"Not right now, Kyuubi. But now that I'm having missions, we should start killing the weak ninjas. "_

"You heard?"Murmured a woman. "The famous kid, apparently he passed the exam."

"Frankly, what does the leaving it to become Hokage ninja?"Answered another, in a whisper. "Everyone knows that in reality he is ..."

"Hush! This subject is taboo. "

Unfortunately for them, Naruto heard everything they said with his greatly improved hearing after his merger with the Tower and the Kyuubi chakra, as well as his other senses.

_"Biscornu ... add both of them to my bitch list."_

_"Which list, Master? Those people, 'to kill as soon as we have an opportunity'' or the kill or slowly list._

_"The first list Biscornu" answered the Overlord._

_"The list will reach its limits, Master; we will have to consider splitting the list into multiple parts. This will require a lot of planning to kill all those people. I think we will have a hard time finding some of those bastards who did not apologize after they shoved you in the river for example. "_

_"Oh, you'll manage it, Biscornu, I trust you."_

_"Yes, Lord. I love planning the executions. "Biscornu_ replied in a playful tone.

_"I've accumulated a little too much pressure recently; I have to let off steam." _Naruto sighed.

**_"You want us to go slaughter anyone? It would do you good a good squirt of blood with a few groans. "_**

oOo

"Congratulations, Naruto"! Exclaimed Teuchi as he rewarded Naruto by serving him a big bowl of ramen. "I knew you could do it. Now all of those who speak ill of you. Should shut up"

"Dad!"Ayame intervened. She did not want her dad to spoil the moment of glory for Naruto, by him reminding Naruto that many people do not appreciate him.

"It's good, Ayame-nee-chan." Naruto reassured her by separating his chopsticks."I know what most people think of me, and honestly I do not care. The only approval I need is that of the people who matter to me. "He added, fixing it intensively.

The girl blushed and looked away.

"Well said, Naruto!"Encouraged Teuchi, who missed the exchange between the two. "If people cannot see who you really are, that's too bad for them; they do not know what they are missing. I always knew you'd do great things. And when the time comes, they will all regret having dismissed you. "

"Thank-Teuchi Ossan! _If only you knew how much you're right._ "

Naruto continued to eat his ramen and had a long discussion with Teuchi and Ayame, sometimes waving at a fellow graduate who was passing by.

"Phew, I'm exhausted."Said Teuchi while looking into the heart of the night, the street was deserted and there was only Naruto in the shop with them. "We will close Naruto, you can go home."

"You want me to look after the shop is close, Dad?"Asked Ayame. "You look tired."

"I will be fine Ayame. And I do not want to let you do this alone. "

"I can stay to help, if you want."Suggested Naruto.

"Thank you Naruto, but it's good. You are the customer after all." Teuchi politely refused.

"I assure you it does not bother me. I'm not sleepy and it's my way of thanking you for inviting me tonight. "Naruto threw a sly smile.

"But I did not invite you ... "Teuchi began to understand the arena before the boy."Ha ha ha! You're a real crafty, boy! It works. Help my daughter close the shop and. Oh, and if you could please take her home afterwards. It is late for a young girl to walk all alone ... and since you're a ninja now, "he added, smiling, half-amused/half-serious.

"No problem, Ossan! I will take care of her."

A few minutes later, the store's restaurant was closed Ayame and Naruto helped to pack the back room. Naruto threw her many glances and whenever their eyes met, she blushed and turned her head.

_"Does she remember her promise? It should not get into such a state for a simple kiss ... unless she thinks otherwise. "_

**_"You're blind, boy? This female sweat hormone, she is waiting for one thing, for you to jump on her and you take the violent cons ..."_**

Naruto cut his mental connection off with the fox. And he was determined to handle this situation as he wanted.

"You want to try ... Ayame-nee-chan?"He asked in a soft voice.

She jumped and turned to him with a look slightly worried look. "Uh ... what are you talking about, Naruto-kun?"

_"She reacted with the quarter turn; it is clear what she is thinking"._ "You know what I mean ... right?"Naruto continued by increasing the voltage of his voice.

Ayame blushed more. "Uh ... No, I ..."

"Do you want me to tell you? I know you're dying to know. "He interrupted to regain his composure.

"Naruto-kun, I do not want ..."

"Of course you do. And it's perfectly normal. "Naruto cut as he began approaching her. He might be a little smaller than she, but she drew back, intimidated by his presence, before being blocked by a box. "You're the one always being nice to me ... it is normal ... He was practically glued to her now, her face a few inches from his, so she could feel his panting against her face. "... I'll let you try on my headband. "

"What?"

_"What?"_

**_"What?"_**

Naruto did not hear the exclamations of the two beings in his head but heard Ayame say yes. To his surprise, it was obvious that she did not expect this. And the only other thing she would have expected.

_"Game, set and match, Ayame. "_I saw the looks you just threw me a couple of minutes ago. You are civil; I understand why you want to wear, it at least once in your life. "He said, while undoing his headband and handing it to her."And you know I am ready to fulfill any of your desires. "

Ayame looked at the piece of metal bearing the symbol of Konoha. She had wanted to try it on, certainly, but for a moment she had imagined something else and she felt disappointed. She knew she should not be, but she could not help it. To think that Naruto could have ... he had put her in all states.

"Naruto-kun your band is yours. And I ... I'm not supposed to wear it. "She stammered.

"Nobody knows anything."Murmured Naruto, "This will be our little secret."He added as he was tying the headband around her forehead. He drew back his head to admire the girl. "Perfect ... what do you think?"

Ayame blushed again and felt her body become increasingly hot. The proximity of Naruto and how he had said the last word had actually accelerated the beating of his heart. How a boy, five years younger than her, could have this effect ton her?

"Tell me ... Ayame-nee-chan. I remember ... you promised me something ... if I finished first in the examination. "Naruto found a voice full of longing, looking straight in her sexy eyes."And I succeeded. And will you give me my reward now? "

Ayame did not answer. Slowly ... she put her face close to Naruto ... until they grazed each other. Then ... slowly ... she walked around ... leaned her head slightly ... closed her eyes ... and kissed his cheek. The moment seemed to last an eternity ... then she began to recede very slowly ... their faces touching at times ... but when she reached his lips ... she stopped. Without realizing it, his mouth almost imperceptibly closer to that of Naruto ... until their lips touched.

She had just sealed her own fate.

This was the last step for Naruto before filling the space between them and kissed Ayame. First soft and hesitant, the most passionate kiss in front quickly, their fervor taking precedence over their inhibitions. They wanted more, a lot more.

Ayame folded her arms behind Naruto's head while he slipped his hands on the thin hips of the waitress. She opened her mouth and he did not hesitate one second before he slipped the tongue to tease her, making her shiver of pleasure.

They continued kissing passionately, moving around the room and knocking down several objects in their path. Naruto placed her against the door and began to kiss her lips and neck, nibbling a little on the way. Ayame moaned and passed her hands through his blonde hair to attract more him more.

But when Naruto ran his hand into her kimono dress to caress her breast, she had recoiled. "Naruto-kun ... no, we can not ... "She stammered.

He withdrew his hand but continued to stimulate, kissing her. "And why not? And you want it too. "

"But you are ... still a child ... "She whispered between moans.

"You really think so?"Naruto asked, knowing his fake 14 year old body spoke for him.

"It's true that ... I'm older and even though you are ... very mature, but ..."

"Stop thinking about it. The important thing is what you want to do. "

"But I ..."

"I am no longer a child ... anymore." said Naruto, as he took her hand to come and feel the lump in his trousers. "Look at what you do to me, Ayame-nee-chan. Do you think a child might feel the way I do about you? "

Ayame did not know what to think, her body was screaming to give in to her desires, and she was wet at the mere idea of plunging the hard cock of Naruto inside of her. Unconsciously, she began to caress the boy's erection through the fabric; its apprehensions disappeared in favor of the burning desire that ran through his cock.

"I want you."

He finished off the last words to sell to her. She kissed him passionately; her body now only guided by the torrent of her passion and tightened her grip on his erection, which made him groan with pleasure.

He dropped the shoulder straps of the kimono Ayame was wearing; thus releasing her chest he immediately began to caress her. Her breasts were not big but they still filled his hands and Naruto made a point of honor to apply all the techniques he had read in the Kama Sutra of Overlords, direct transmission of its predecessors.

"Oh yes! It's good Naruto-kun! "She cried as he began to lick her nipples while continuing to knead her breasts. She braced herself against the door, feeling a wave of pleasure walk through and nearly fainted when he ran his fingers under her apron to come fondle her crotch.

"Yes! Oh yes, still! Han! The double stimulation of her chest and privacy, managed to make her come almost before he stopped to take off her apron and trousers.

"You like it, right?"Naruto teased, running his fingers over her soaked panties from her vagina.

"Yes."She moaned when she felt him caress her clitoris.

"My turn now." He said as he opened the fly of his pants to release his penis.

His other hand began to stimulate her clitoris and went into the pants of Ayame before pushing two fingers into the wet opening, then slid them inside nice and slow.

"Aaah! Naruto-kun! Aaah! Aaaaaah! "She cried as his fingers penetrated into it more and more.

She kissed him again as a new wave of pleasure went through and they masturbated each other more quickly, further increasing the groans of their own excitement.

"Aaah! Naruto-kun ... I cannot stand it! Aaaaah! I need to feel you in me! "Ayame cried as she contracted strongly around his fingers.

Naruto also felt increasing pressure at home and he did not enjoy do that until he was inside of her.

He directed his rigid shaft into Ayame's vagina, pressing forward. Naruto grabbed her hips and pulled her toward him as he thrust forward.

"Aaaaaaah! Yes! "Groaned the girl, feeling his penis rubbing his inner walls.

"You're not a virgin?"Naruto asked, slightly surprised to encounter no resistance.

Ayame's eyes grew dim with sadness. "An error with my old boyfriend ... I do not want to talk about him Naruto-kun ... not now."

_"Another bitch to put on my list." _Naruto thought while the anger rose in him. To forget about it, he began to slide inside of Ayame, savoring her every moan.

"Aaah! Yes! Yes! Oh, Kami-sama! Faster Naruto-kun! "

He did not hesitate and began to vigorously enter the door trembling at each of its battering, the sound of their bodies echoing one another shocking to their cries and moans of pleasure.

He thrusted in and out of her pussy as fast as he could, sometimes bringing himself almost completely out of her and thrusting it back in, sometimes keeping it in all the way and just pushing her body into the bed as he attempted to get in as deep as possible while grinding his hips into hers.

He pumped in and out as quickly as he could, not giving her time to even take in breaths or even get a word out of her as he fucked her senseless. Ayame's fingernails created scratches in the blonde's back as he drove into her during their sexual frenzy. He slapped her ass, making her start to scream and moan even louder as he started to go in faster and with more intensity. he pushed her whole body against the wall, leaving Ayame nothing to hold onto, and her nails trying to claw into the paint. He pushed in and out as he squeezed her tits violently from behind, alternating hands between her breasts and her pussy, fucking her while squeezing her tits. He knew that he was driving her crazy, and he loved every minute of it. The harder he fucked her the more she wanted. Sweat ran down his forehead while he pulled her hair, pulling her head back onto his shoulder so he could kiss her neck and bite her ear.

Naruto felt he was soon to enjoy and decided to try something. He retired, and made Ayame turned to look at the work plan. Initially, she was disappointed to no longer feel his pulsing member in her; she smiled in understanding what he wanted.

He slipped the tip of his penis between the thighs wet Ayame suddenly before plunging into it, ready to give everything he had. It was a moment he had dreamed and it was finally here. Ayame kissed her in the back room of Ichiraku, taking it doggy style while she was screaming his name.

"NARUTO-KUN! STRONGER, TAKE ME STRONGER! "Ayame shouted as an expression of ecstasy was on her face. Her hips were moving by themselves, going to meet those of Naruto in a desperate attempt to increase the intense pleasure she felt.

"Yes! AAAAH! I'm almost there! AAAAH! I'm goooinng to Cuummm! "Cried Ayame, as they reinforced themselves so hard that the hitai-ate fell off of Ayame's head...

"ME TOO! AAAAH! "Naruto shouted after feeling her contract violently around his member. In a final push, he released his seed deep into her before collapsing forward, resting his chest against Ayame's sweat covered Ayame.

While Naruto was still in it, they tried to catch their breath, their bodies still intoxicated with the pleasure they had experienced.

oOo

Once dressed again, Naruto and Ayame finally finished packing up and cleaning up the mess they themselves had caused.

"Naruto-kun, I ... "Ayame began but was too embarrassed to finish.

"Do not worry, Ayame-nee-chan. It does not bother me if we say nothing to anyone. I do not want you to get into trouble because you fucked a boy of my age. And I do not want your father to kill me. "He ended, laughing.

She laughed softly and said "It is true that he is quite protective. He could decide to deprive you of ramen. "

"Do not talk of doom, please" he joked.

"Ha ha sorry. I will not speak to him about this, I promise. "

"It's our little secret then? It is as if nothing had happened in public? "

"Okay ... on one condition that you furnish me from time to time."She replied with a seductive smile.

oOo

Naruto accompanied Ayame to her home. When they arrived, making sure they were the only ones there Ayame checked, before taking Naruto's face in her hands and kissing him.

"Good night, Naruto-kun."

"Good night, Ayame-nee-chan, see you tomorrow."Naruto said with a smile before she entered the building.

After missing his field of vision, he turned around and walked towards his own house.

"Wow that was great."He said smiling.

**_"I told you so."_**

_"Well done, Lord, I'm proud of you."_

**_"It was not brutal enough for my taste, you're still too soft."_**

_"It's not because I restored the telepathic connection that you should feel compelled to tell me about what just happened." _Naruto protested. _"Besides the next time I order you not to watch. It is kind of creepy? "_

_"Yes, Master."_

**_"Killjoy. I miss my own body, myself. You could at least leave me the porn channel. "_**

_"I warn you, Kyuubi. If you do not do what I tell you, I will modify the seal so that you cannot see more than old people who send each other into the air. "_

**_"You are am incarnation of evil."_**

_"And proud of it. What happened over there? "Naruto_ asked himself when he saw a group of ninja in the distance, and seemed agitated.

He went secretly, hiding behind a nearby building, and listened.

"But damn it, where can he be?"

"What how did he steal the scroll of Kinjutsu?"

"You think he wants to betray Konoha?"

"The important thing is to find Mizuki! The rest, we'll deal with later! Dispersion! "

With that, the ninja disappeared and Naruto was left alone to assimilate the information he had learned.

_"Mizuki? Mizuki-sensei stole a scroll of Kinjutsu? "_

**_"Techniques banned? Sounds interesting, Naruto, what do you think? "Kyuubi_** asked with an evil smile.

_"I say it would be good to have a look. And we cannot let the evil Mizuki hurt Konoha, right? "Naruto_ replied with a sarcastic tone.

_"Absolutely, Master. That is your job. "_

Naruto closed his eyes and concentrated ... nobody around. He then canceled his Henge. The massive silhouette of the Overlord himself appeared, his red eyes blazing in the night.

"And now, I will come visit my beloved teacher and kill."he chuckled softly before using Shunshin to disappear.

oOo

"Ha ha ha ha!"Mizuki exclaimed, jumping from tree to tree. "These idiots have seen only the fire. He told me just say that I had to file the records of the Chunin exam so that they will let me go to the archives. Steal the scroll was a real breeze. "He said, tapping the large scroll strapped to his back."Now it is in my possession, I will become the most powerful ninja ever. And I will not have to take care of those pesky kids. No need to get up early to try to educate these ungrateful brainless. No need to stoop to the Hokage or parents of students. No need to type this crap about ten minutes of coffee and finally get a sock juice. I will have servants who bring me real coffee freshly ground. Moua ha ha ha! "

**"**Sorry but you're not evil enough to use that laugh, your ambitions are too poor**. " **said a voice dark before the branch snapped and Mizuki collapsed.

The surprise prevented him from concentrating his chakra enough to stay up and he fell through the branches until hitting the ground with a thump.

"Who was that?" He growled, rubbing his back while falling.

The rustle of a bush on the right warning.

"Who's there? Show yourself! "He exclaimed, pulling a kunai.

Rapid footsteps behind him made him turn around but saw nothing. He had no idea what was watching but would not stay there to find out.

Bushes budged again. He began to get afraid. The footsteps became more numerous. A drop of sweat trickled down his neck.

"Nyaah."

He turned immediately on hearing the voice but he was not able distinguish his, opponent.

"Hi." Naruto said in a nasal voice.

Mizuki looked down to see a strange creature with long ears who stared. "What the hell are you ...?"

Before he was able to finish the sentence, other creatures jumped out of the bushes, all wearing guns, and converged on him, apparently decided to use them.

"No. That's impossible! You do not exist! "He said, stepping back, a terrified look on his face."It's an illusion ... a nightmare. "

He stumbled against something hard and stopped. For a moment he said he was not supposed to turn around to see what had struck him but a morbid curiosity led him to his end.

His eye fell on two red orbits seemed ready to consume him on the spot.

"You're right. I am a nightmare ... yours" smirked Naruto.

Mizuki wanted to scream but his throat was gone when the sword of the Overlord separated his head from his body and it finally touched the ground in a dead silence.

**_"If you had kept him alive a minute longer, I'm sure he would have pissed in his pants." _**Kyuubi commented.

"I did not want it stirred up other ninjas, screaming like a pig ... How I was?"

_"Terrifying at will, Master. I see you've retained my lessons; you do not miss much before becoming a legend of horror. "_

**_"Yeah, I've seen well." _**Kyuubi quipped with a cynical tone.

"You'll still bringing up that stupid killer doll?"

"I swear that's the thing most scary out there. It is there ... to fix you with his eyes empty ... and the next moment she is leaning over you with a knife in his hands. Brrr.** "shuddered** the demon-fox.

**"**Okay, I admit defeat." Naruto sighed. "Now ... come to Daddy scroll."

He tore the scroll from Mizuki's body and threw it at Rough. "Bring the Scroll back to the Tower and keep it there."

"Roger, Lord!"

_"You do not want to look into it, Lord?"_ Biscornu surprised.

"Not worth it now. Just a few days after the scroll has been missing and if a Genin begins to learn some of these Kinjustu, it would be too suspicious. It is better to let them think that Mizuki ran away with and wait for the right moment to begin to show interest in."

_"A good plan, sir, but remember to remove trace of his body."_

"No problem." Answered Naruto as he held out his hand as flames appeared in his palm before springing violently towards the dead body of the former Chunin, which his body disappeared quickly in a burst of flames.

The Overlord scattered the ashes with a little kick before heading toward his house. The night had been successful but long, and he needed some rest.

The next day would also reserve some surprises.

**A/N: No one guessed right, it was Aya Natsume from Tenjho Tenge with Sasuke. Also hoped you like the lemon. I need some girls in the harem who doesn't live in one of the 5 great nations. Don't forget to read and review.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Believe it." - Normal talk

"**Believe it "- DemonTalking**

"_Believe it "- Thought_

**_"**Believe it "** - Demon Thought_**

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu" -Techniques/skills

() Authors voice / usual use for brackets That I Can not Be Bothered to describe.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. All I own is Some of the OC's that May Appear in this fic. The Naruto series Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto But if it did belong to me. Sasuke Would Have Been Into more girls and Itachi Would Have Been a lot more badass. Naruto would be more intelligent I hate the stupid Naruto he is annoying. Anyways please read and revew.**

****Naruto is not a demigod or a super invincible and powerful. In the long run be better than the Yondaime but will not start to defeat S-Rank shinobi immediately. Will gain power quickly but not divine intervention or anything like that. Naruto train and train and train almost 24 / 7 before starting to kick ass for the fic to make any sense.****

The next morning, Naruto found himself in front of the photographer to take the shot required for his record of shinobi.

"Well, let's go. The light is good, take advantage of it. Stand up straight and look at the objective. "

The old man put his head under the black cloth and took the trigger in the right hand. But when he looked through the lens, what he saw made him so scared he toppled backwards.

"Gwaah! What ... ? "

"Are you okay, Ossan?"Asked Naruto. "Is there a problem?"

The photographer stared at Naruto before rubbing his eyes to be sure that he was not seeing things. But the blond boy in front of him was a normal teen.

"Uh ... no. It must have ... been a reflection ... or something like that." He replied, placing his hand on his forehead. "Let's go again." He again went under the black cloth and paused before looking into the lens with apprehension.

This time, he was not as scared but it still startled him when he saw the tall figure in the air floating behind the evil young man. He went out the head of the sheet to check but as before, the figure had disappeared.

"So what? Are we going spend the night here? "Naruto protested, who was struggling not to laugh when he saw the distraught look of the photographer.

_"I admit it was a great joke, Lord, but you have to stop with the genjutsu now. We have much to do today. "_

_**"Wait, wait! One more time, but this time, put me behind you that is a double stamp of honor. "**_ Kyuubi chuckled.

_"Yeah, not bad."_ Naruto nodded. _"Or two girls in sexy bikinis that stick to me. I wonder if we'll see the old man bleed out from under the sheet. "_

oOo

Later, in an office of administration, the Hokage glanced at the form of Naruto.

"It's strange, the picture is somewhat blurred. Did something happen? "

"I have no idea." Naruto replied innocently. "But the old man started over three times before taking my picture and he looked really tired at the end."

"Well, it does not matter." The Sandaime turned to his ANBU. "Can you leave us, please?"

"Of course, Hokage-sama." Replied the latter, rising.

Once alone in the room, the Hokage stood up and walked to the window. "Naruto, what I am about to reveal to you is considered one of the greatest secrets of Konoha. Only adults are supposed to know this and no one should ever talk about it unless they want to die. However, since you are directly affected by this secret and he had a great influence on your life, I feel that you have the right to know. "

Naruto immediately concentrated his attention on the old man. '_What will he talk about? Kyuubi? Or something else? I can maybe learn something interesting.'_ "What is it, Jiji-sama?"

"In your birth. And the tragic events that took place that day. You were born on the day of the attack of the Kyuubi on Konoha. You must have heard people talk about the Yondaime who sacrificed his life to defeat the demon fox, but it's not exactly what happened. "He sighed, this discussion was never easy and he did not know the consequences it would have on the life of the boy."The Yondaime could not defeat the Kyuubi. The only way he found to prevent harm was to seal it inside a baby ... you. "He said, turning serious."You are the receptacle of the Kyuubi. "

There was silence in the room.

"Eh.. "Naruto began with a look a little disappointed. "Nothing else? "

The Hokage was speechless. "No but ... but still, Naruto, do you realize what I just revealed to you?"

"Well, I admit that I expected something more about my parents, for any one of them or a secret ... a real secret. Because I have known about the Kyuubi for a while now. "

This time, the Hokage was in complete shock. He had languished for nothing in imagining the likely trauma the boy would have done when he learned the truth.

"You ... you knew?"

"Yes, actually I met it two or three times in my head while I slept or meditating. Plus all the times the villagers called me a demon, and the odd seal that appears on my stomach when I train, I was not wrong with the link. And he confirmed it when I asked him. "

"Did you speak to him?" Sandaime asked, dumbfounded.

"Speaking ..., shoot he threatens to tear me apart every time.. "

_**"How would you react in my place? "**_

"And this ... are you not upset."

"On the contrary. At least, I know that the people don't hate me they dislike the Kyuubi. And I heal really fast thanks to him and I almost never get tired. At first it was pretty hard. Now I accept my fate. "

The Hokage smiled finally some good news. After the fiasco of the previous night and the disappearance of the scroll of kinjutsu, it was good to hear. "Well Naruto, I am pleasantly surprised to see you accept the situation with such maturity. You must be aware that you must always be careful. Some unscrupulous people may try to use your power to bad ends. "

_"I plead guilty. That's what I intend to do. "_

"The secret is yours, you are free to reveal it if you want to but be careful tell it to people you trust. They might not accept it as well as you."

"I had no intention of shouting it from the rooftops."

"In this case, I..."

The door opened on the fly and a kid wearing a long scarf leaped inside.

"On guard old man! "He shouted, brandishing a shuriken before tripping and spread out full length. "Aouch! Ouch! It was a trap, right? "Growled he, rising.

"Is everything okay? Did you get hurt, Konohamaru? "Asked a man dressed in black and wearing glasses of the same color, who had just arrived.

_"Is this kid stupid or what?"_ Naruto wondered.

"You, eh? It was you who set the trap admit it! "Cried the boy in his direction.

"You fell on your own asshole. I do not know what you intended to do, but you tripped on that scarf Baka." Naruto replied.

"You'll pay! Yaah! "Yelled the boy, throwing himself into Naruto, fists raised.

Of course, it did not take more than a nano-second to Naruto to master. "You start to run on my beans, minus. You better return quickly and suck your mother breast before I get angry. "He said in a threatening tone while lifting the boy off the ground by the collar.

"Release the young master! He is the grandson of Hokage-sama!" Cried the man in black.

"Oh ... The little grandson of the Hokage, eh? "Naruto said with a friendly tone in the resting ground before dusting his clothes.

_"Pooh! He s a wimp, like the others! Once they know I am the grandson of the Hokage, they change their attitude. "_ thought the boy.

"So you're the grand-son of the Hokage, I see, I see, well ..." Naruto went on his affable tone, laying his hands on the shoulders of the boy to turn him toward the open door before he let go and took a step back. "I do not give a fuck! "He yelled as he kicked him so hard in the boy's buttocks, that he flew across the room.

A thud in the hallway told those present that he had finally landed.

"Argh! Bocchama! "Yelled the man in black rushing into the hallway.

oOo

"Usually, people who try to follow me end up in a lake with concrete boots. But I'll give you the benefit of the doubt. Come on out and tell me now what you want from me! "Naruto said in an aggressive tone, turning to a fence a portion of which was rounded and the interstices of the planks were in the wrong direction.

"Hey, hey, hey ... it has not been easy for me to find you. You live up to your reputation." Said the boy in the scarf emerging from camouflage fabric. "My name is Konohamaru, and I will do you the favor of becoming your disciple. "

"But in exchange, I want you to teach me your oiroke no jutsu! "Konohamaru exclaimed in an ecstatic tone.

For the first time he had used on Sakura and Ino, he had improved his henge into versions more sexier, whether male or female. Hardly anyone at the academy had managed to escape the oiroke no jutsu, like his classmates nicknamed it. Especially since Naruto had a real talent to fit the person and the situation ... no one was safe from a nosebleed by storm.

However, he did not think that his technique was so famous.

"My grandfather is an old pervert, I am sure to beat him in a fight with this technique! Please, help me! "

_"He tapped me on the nerves a bit but he's still too small-Hokage's son and a member of the powerful clan Sarutobi. To have my way would be a good idea ... and then I have to help a boy with such noble aspirations._ "All right, if you want me to hire you on the road Ecchi, I agree to become your master. I will teach you the secrets of the Ero-force. "

oOo

"Ok, let's start with the basics." Said Naruto after leading Konohamaru a training ground. "If you want learn the oiroke no jutsu. You must also master the Ero-force. "

"What's that Ero-force, oyabun? "The boy asked with a puzzled look.

"This is a power in all of us but few people know how to use. If you control the Ero-force ... regardless of whether you're ugly or old, no woman will resist you. Your mere presence will make them forget all propriety or restraint, and they want you so hard that their panties are soaked before they realize it. "

"I have some difficulty understanding the scope of the pants. "

"It will come in time. "

"But what is the relationship with the oiroke no jutsu? "

"Everything. If this technique has such an effect on people, because this is not just a henge. During processing, use the Ero-force or you will not be a / a simple male / female nude / nude. And then, only the big evil will be affected. But thanks to the Ero-force, you can do nosebleed even the right of priests or most of the girls stuck. "

"I just want to beat my grandfather, the rest I do not care. "Konohamaru protested.

Naruto sighed. "How can I reach to this child? "

_**"You were not better, you know? And do not believe you there when you just lost your virginity yesterday. "**_ Quipped Kyuubi.

"Go! Teach me the technique! "

_'Ok, we'll do it the hard way.'_ "All right, let's see what you already know how. "

"Henge! "Konohamaru breeding.

The smoke cleared, Naruto found himself facing a big slug that could not decently be called a woman without insulting the female gender.

He pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. "There is work to do, for sure. You need inspiration and examples. Follow me, we're going to the hot springs. "

"What for? "

"What do you think? To show you what a real woman looks like. "

oOo

An hour later, Konohamaru was lying on the floor of the training ground, covered in bruises and bumps. "Why didn't they attack you "

"One, because you are stupid. Two, because you panicked and released your henge. And three, because I'm awesome. "

"I'm a ninja, civilians are nothing to me they are weak . Even if they caught me, I risk nothing. "

"Why not? "

"Because I mastered the Ero-force. "

"That crap again But I do not understand it. "Complained the boy.

"Right now, content yourself with your perfect henge. Let's go! You need a developed chest .

"Yes Henge !"

oOo

"Finally, I find you. "

"Argh, Ebisu-Sensei"

"You wasted enough time already. We must go now. "

"No way! I will beat my grandfather and become Hokage! Watch out, Oiroke no jutsu! "Exclaimed Konohamaru becoming a luscious brown.

Ebisu froze with amazement. "But what vulgarity! I am a gentleman that sort of obscene technique does not work on me! "

"Gee! It did not work!" Cursed the boy.

"That's enough, Konohamaru! That damned Naruto was clearly a bad influence on you! If you want to become Hokage, follow my instruction! "

"Let me go! "Konohamaru shouted, which was pulled by her scarf.

A hand was laid on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Naruto Ebisu that set with a ferocious smile.

"Observe and learn my young apprentice. Behold the power of Ero-force. Oiroke no jutsu! "

"Yet this technique has vulgar? "Ebisu boastful" When will you understand that I am a gentle ... "

Before him stood a beautiful blonde with two small quilts in a school uniform. "Oh, Ebisu-sensei ... "She moaned before sticking to him and whispering in his ear. "I want you to teach me everything ... everything. My body is hungry for knowledge ... Please ... Sensei. "

Ebisu took off in a shower of blood and landed several yards away.

"Poor fool. "Naruto threw a teenager in royalties. "No one can resist the Ero-force. Now you understand, Konohamaru? "

"Yes. I do not really know how but your oiroke was much better than mine, Naruto. "

"If you can master the Ero-force, you will be able to do it to. "

"Fine, I'll try. "

"No! Do it ... or do not do it. But there is no try. You can embrace this power without a conviction foolproof. Once you commit yourself on the way ... Ecchi forever, it will dominate your destiny. "Naruto said in a grave voice.

"I understand ... Master. "Konohamaru said, bowing.

"You possess great potential. Develope on ... and you will become a master of Ecchi. I trust you ... my young apprentice. "Naruto said before disappearing with a shunshin.

oOo

In the afternoon, Naruto went to the meeting of the newly promoted students Genin. He would finally be placed in a team and able to work a real ninja. On entering the room, he noticed Sasuke sat in his usual place, his impassive face still stuck.

"Yo, Sasuke! Always a broom in the ass that I see! "Naruto exclaimed jumping over the desk and landed next to Uchiha.

"Leave me alone, Naruto. "Replied the latter, while the blond put his feet on the table and passed his hands behind his head in a relaxed pose. "You cannot imagine how much I'm looking forward to joining my team to be rid of you. "

Under normal circumstances, Sasuke endure rather well the extravagances and outspoken Naruto but he was always bad to have been wearing the pole for the final examination, thus losing his title of' 'Rookie of the Year '.

"Is this a way of talking to the person who allowed you deal with your little fan-girls problem? "Naruto scoffed.

Sasuke had actually followed his advice and had intentionally suggested that not only engaged to a woman who was an excellent kunoichi. The women's gossip network had come into action and ten minutes later, all contenders were aware. Many had dropped them but most were thrown headlong into their training, surprising even their families. Finally, the frequency of harassment was drastically reduced.

"Hnn. "Sasuke said turning her head away ... his way of admitting defeat.

"And do not go out the champagne too soon. We could very well end up in the same team. "Naruto said with a smirk.

"Hey, Naruto! I want this place! Move away, will you? "Yelled some females behind him.

Naruto turned and saw Sakura secure with an air of authority. He did not take long to realize that the air of course it was a facade to hide his insecurity and she forced herself to look strong. But he loved it, someone who stood up to him ... it adds spice to their relationship.

_"She wants the seat next to Sasuke? We'll have to earn it, Princess._ If you really want to have this place, it does not bother me at all, Sakura. You can sit on my lap whenever you like. "He shouted aloud with a smile sly.

Sakura blushed furiously at the implication. First, because everyone looked at her now and then because his heart was unleashed. _**"Kyaa! I want to sit on the lap of Naruto-kun! I want to feel his muscles firm against my ass! And I want to pet him quietly under his ... "**_

She firmly rejected these bad thoughts and composure returned. "I want this place and I am going tp get it! "

"We must first pass me on the body. And believe me, I expect that. "Naruto replied with a smile wicked.

It was too much for Sakura. She also surrendered and sat down, trying to keep her dignity, but her face spoke volumes about his discomfort. She was crimson and could have sworn we see smoke coming out of his ears. _**"Turn around! Naruto-kun is too sexy, I want to tear her clothes and raped on the spot! "**_

Iruka arrived shortly after and began to divide the teams.

"Team 7 will be Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno."

"Yes! "Sakura screamed and raised her arms to heaven. _**"The two sexiest guys on my team, hooray! In your faces, bitches! "**_

_"With Naruto? What I made you, God, to deserve this? Well, at least he;s a teammate who will not hold me back... I hope. "_ Sasuke mused.

_"Sakura and Sasuke? Excellent, the two people who interest me the most. "_ Naruto jubilant _"By having them close, it will not be long before they joined my camp. "_

"Iruka-sensei? How did the two best students are on the same team? You said that the teams are supposed to be balanced! "Ino protested.

In fact, she cared nothing for the balance of teams, but whether his rival who is left with the two most beautiful boys revolted her.

"I'm sorry, Ino, you are correct that was the old one, Team 7 will consist of Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto and Yamanaka Ino"Replied the Chunin.

Ino hopped out of her seat and started mocking Sakura.

oOo

Naruto awoke two hours later and found that the room was empty, only Ino and Sasuke were still there.

"It's not true, it is still not there? "He growled before stretching yawn. "But on what kind of teacher we came? "

"Our Sensei needs to hurry up, I need to eat my salad" growled Ino obviously in a bad mood.

"You don't need to be in a rush Ino, let's make love right now" joked Naruto as Ino began to blush.

"Yeah ... I think he deserves a lesson. That'll teach him to make us wait." Naruto said, getting up before heading for the door.

"Naruto? But what do you ..." Ino began in a tone of disapproval before his face takes a worried look. "Uh ... I know it's wrong of him to make us all wait, but ... You do not think he will get hit by it."

"No. Anyway, if he can not avoid that, it will not be able to lead us. "Naruto replied with a ferocious smile.

_"The trouble starts. "_ Sasuke thought, fatalistic.

oOo

When Kakashi opened the door of the room and went inside, he felt that all hell will break loose on him.

He stumbled at first on a cable stretched at his ankles and nearly collapse on the ground, where many were scattered makibishis were. He succeeded in extremis to stop his fall, extending the arms, finding an index space between the metal spikes and thus preventing it from impaled on it.

But before he could think of a way to extricate itself from this difficult position, a noise above him made him look up to notice a huge block of metal bearing the words''5 T ''would crash into him.

He bent his index and concentrated all his forces to fall on the side where he was welcomed by successive volleys of shurikens, a scroll explosive bombs light, smoke and whatnot.

When the smoke cleared, the Jounin hung on the wall, his clothes kept by kunais, some of which should have reached the sensitive points if he had not contorted to avoid them.

"You see, Ino? He is still alive. "Naruto cast.

"You're crazy, you know that I hope? "She protested.

"Yep, but that's part of my charm. Send cash, Sasuke." Said the blond, extending his hand to his companion.

Kakashi saw the black-haired boy a ticket out of his pocket, grumbling. _"They tried to kill me ... and they bet on the likelihood that I survive? "_ Kakashi was terrified. _"Oh ... galley what have I been stuck with? "_

oOo

"Well, I think we left on the wrong foot, children. "Kakashi stated. "And let's start with introductions, to get to know each other's history? "

"What kind of stuff you want to know? "

"What you like, what you dislike, your hobbies, your dreams for the future ... What the classical stuff. "Said Kakashi.

"You could start by? "Naruto replied.

"Yes, you look more suspicious. "Ino said.

It must be said that with silver-gray hair brush and face mask at 90%, there was a small side guilty ... it was not really enough, but surely guilty of something.

_"Louche? It's not my hair pink! Ok, calm down Kakashi. These are just children._ Me? Well my name is Hatake Kakashi. What I like and what I hate, it's none of your business. My hobbies ... they are many and varied. As for my dreams for the future ... blah, I do really. "

"Great, we are well advanced. All we learned was his name." Ino complained.

"Come on, your turn. We start with the right. "

My name is Uzumaki Naruto. What I like is ramen and Ecchi. What I hate is the three minute wait after pouring the water over the noodles and censorship. _And Konoha, but that you do not have to know._ My hobbies is the Ecchi and plans. "

"Plans for what? "Asked Ino.

"Do you think? For my dream ... is to conquer the world! "Exclaimed Naruto.

_"Mad men, likes ramen, perverse and megalomaniac. "_ Kakashi summed with an air of jaded. _"At the same time, it's __difficult to say if he is serious._ monitoring. "

"Uchiha Sasuke. There are very few things I like and many that I hate. I have no real leisure. My dream ... let's say it's more a goal. Restore the honor of my family ... and kill a man. "Sasuke breathed an icy tone.

_"Wow. It'll be even easier than expected to switch to the dark side. "_ Naruto noticed.

"Good. And finally, the young blond lady. "Said Kakashi.

"My name is Yamanaka Ino. What I like ... Finally, **those** I love ... "Stammered she, throwing sidelong glances at Sasuke and Naruto in a few. "I want to work for my family flower shop. What I hate is the spicy food ... and stupid people who attack someone for no reason. "

The firmness with which she had pronounced the end his sentence surprised them. Naruto had the impression to detect a hint of hatred in his voice. But this soon disappeared serious side to surface again the attitude it showed normal.

"My hobby is the quiz. _**And fantasize about Sasuke-kun and Naruto-kun, shannaro!**_ My dreams for the future ... I do not know if I can talk about it, maybe a little early ... Kyaaa! "

_"The girls her age are more interested in love than ninjutsu."_ Kakashi sighed.

"But ... "Ino continued in a resolute tone. "I would also be a great kunoichi and prove my worth. "

_"Eventually his case does not look so desperate._ 's enough for presentations. Tomorrow we will begin to work together, just a little exercise." Kakashi announced.

"What kind? "

"A test of survival. "

"What for? "Asked Naruto.

"Shouldn't we be doing missions? We have had this test at the academy already."

"This is not an ordinary event ... it's me that you will be facing. "Kakashi explained before you start laughing softly.

"What makes you laugh like that, Kakashi-sensei? "

"Oh, nothing. I figured just the faces that you will be making when I have explained the challenges of this event. "

"Can you spill the beans already? "Naruto exasperated.

"Of the 27 graduates, only 12 of them will really become Genin, others will return to the academy. In other words, it is a hyper-selective event that the failure rate is above 70%. "

Time froze for the three Genin.

An angel passed.

PULL !

The angel was shot down in flight.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! You should see your heads! They are great! "Kakashi exclaimed, laughing out loud. _"It teaches you not to set traps on your sensei. "_

"But then, what is with that damn diploma? "Naruto cursed.

"Oh, it's just a kind of pre-selection to determine which students have a chance to succeed to become Genin. "Said Kakashi.

"Aaaah. That explains why it was so easy." Naruto said, tapping the palm of his hand. "I thought that it was anything that review Genin. Let kids become ninja as they would kill the first enemy when it comes. I had doubts about the mental health of our leaders in seeing that everyone was over. I am reassured now Konoha is not as stupid as what I thought. _The destruction would not be as fun if not._ "

_"Apparently, Naruto thought for a minimum and the air to understand what it means to really be the other two ninja. But he did not seem to be our superiors in high esteem. In a sense, I understand._ Enough talking. I will decide tomorrow whether or not you are selected. "Kakashi announced. "Consider it a real mission and above all, come on an empty stomach ... otherwise you'll throw up your breakfast. The forms with the rest of the information. And be on time. "

_"Coming from him, it's a bit hypocritical."_ Naruto thought of taking a leaf. _"Well, this is just a test; I do not see how I could fail this, given my level."_

_**"Do not sell the skin of the fox before the killing. "**_

_"Kyuubi-dono's right, Lord. Be on your guard. This man seems devious. "_

_"Relax, you two mothers-hens, I do not see what could go wrong. "_

* * *

><p>Naruto arrived at the place of appointment an hour late, which did not please his teammates.<p>

"You're late!" Yelled Ino.

"So what? It's not as if he is here." Naruto replied.

"But what if he was? We could have been disqualified because of you. "

Sasuke nodded silently.

"I doubt it" said Naruto. "There may be many reasons that I could explain my delay and then, there would be no incentive to disqualify us before we even got tested."

"Konoha would not take the risk of losing two of the three top rookies on something as frivolous." Sasuke threw in understanding the reasoning of Naruto.

"All right, so calm down, Ino. Here ... take a cookie." Naruto said handing her a metal box containing several cookies.

"Kakashi-sensei told us not to eat before coming." Ino replied with a look of horror.

"No. He said **it was** better not to eat to avoid vomiting. Personally, I do not care what he said. The day someone will make me vomit, will be the day me and you have sex, which I hope is very soon" smirked Naruto as Ino just blushed madly.

"And even if he had ordered us not too eat, I would not have obeyed him. We do not go to war on an empty stomach. Believe me; you are better off if you are full of energy before an intense exercise." Naruto explained, as he pulled out an apple and began eating on it."When orders are stupid or insane, the best thing to do is to disobey it. "

Ino looked at Naruto, then the cookie box and had to finally admit he was right. Finally, it was mostly her stomach who admitted he was right. She reached out hesitantly before bringing a cookie and eating it.

Naruto smiled. It was even easier than expected to get her to listen. Of course, it was a cookie but soon it would be hard-rebellion against Konoha.

He noticed that Sasuke was also eyeing on the cookie with envy. He knew he had also convinced the Uchiha but his pride prevented him to admit it. Too bad for him, he did not know what he was missing.

Kakashi showed up two hours later. "Hi kids! Are you ready? "

"You are late!" Yelled Naruto and Ino visibly upset while Sasuke just glared at him.

oOo

"Well, the alarm will ring at noon." Kakashi said, while setting the alarm clock. "I have two bells; you must seize them before noon. Those who have not been able to get one by then will be deprived of lunch. They will be tied around the poles and while we eat right under their noses, right? "

_"That's why he told us not to eat."_ realized the three Genins while Sasuke and Ino stomachs began to growl.

_"Fortunately, I listened to Naruto and I disobeyed. If I had not eaten his cookies, I'll probably be doing an episode of hypoglycemia.' Ino_ thought.

"As you can see, I only have two bells." Continued Kakashi after noticing that Naruto did not look as hungry as his comrades. "Therefore, there inevitably one of you three will not be able to. And above all ... those who have no bells will snap. There will therefore at least one of you will have to return to the Academy. "

_"What this is confusing?"_ Naruto wondered. _"They put us in a team, give us names, tell us to work well together and all that crap... but they put us in competition? It's totally stupid. And the numbers do not match. He said that two-thirds of the graduates would be eliminated out; this test allows two students to go on. Provided to catch a bell of course, but in the end, there are too many details that are wrong with these bells. RHAAA! What the hell? It is far too complicated! I'll just have to hurry up and get bell."_

"Also you all have to fight seriously for success. I advise you to attack me as if you wanted to kill me. "

"But ... we could hurt you!" Ino protested.

"As if we could actually hurt him we are only Genin? Right? "Naruto asked with a smile fierce releasing a good amount of murderous intent.

Sasuke and Ino instinctively recoiled while Kakashi's eyes widened in surprise. _"How can a Genin make such an aura? We must believe that he has learned more than expected during the time he was with the scroll._ Okay, I see you understand. Come on, let's begin. Ready? Go! "

oOo

"A ninja must be able to hide in order not to be identified. _On this point, it's good, they are well hidden."_ Kakashi thought by detecting the presence of Ino and Sasuke in the bushes. _"Well... two of them are anyway."_

In front of him, Naruto slowly warmed up by stretching and the idea of hiding him having apparently not crossed his mind.

"Ok! Let's go! I'm going to get a bell" Cried Naruto, taking a stance.

"Hum ... I feel like you're not really in the game. Maybe you should hide before trying to attack me. "

"What for? We're just Genins while you are a Jounin." Naruto replied with a smile."None of us have the necessary level of stealth to surprise you. It loses the main advantage of hiding, in addition to being vulnerable to your attack. When we think we are in a good position to attack, we tend to lower our guard and that's when you attack. In the end, it is you who will have the element of surprise. Therefore it is much less risky for me to attack directly. "

In the bushes, the two other Genins hung their heads in embarrassment. How could they have missed that?

"And then, going against the manual of Shinobi, I caused confusion amongst my opponent." Naruto continued. "Why does he do that? Is there a hidden agenda? Finally, the enemy will be confused and totally underestimate me. All of that benefits me in the end."

_"Interesting."_ Kakashi thought. _"He can run his brain. A good ninja goes by the rules, but an excellent ninja knows how to adapt to the situation, even if it is to goes against the instructions. It's probably also why he still ate this morning."_

"Anyway, I will explain all this because it is an exercise. Otherwise, you can imagine, I'll let you marinate in trying to understand why and how. Oh, and the fact ... your hair cut is really not in the manual." Naruto threw before rushing on Kakashi.

_"A wise guy, eh?"_ Kakashi chuckled while plunging his hand into his kunai pouch. "First lesson, taijutsu."

Naruto slowed his attack. _"Taijutsu? So why does he take out a kunai? Bah, I do not care. It does not prevent me from kicking his ass."_

But when Naruto saw Kakashi pull out an orange book, he stopped.

"Why aren't you attacking me?"

"But ... What do you plan to do with the book?"

"To read of course, I am eager to know more. Do not worry about me; I can very well continue to read a book while facing kids like you. "

_'I'll kill him!'_

Despite his bluster, Kakashi still kept an eye on Naruto. He could not afford to underestimate a Senju after all. But the story was getting real interesting. If he followed him halfway, he might miss a crucial detail.

"Icha Icha Paradise?"Said a voice behind him. "But ... it is just a book of porn?"

"No, it is erotic romance ..." Kakashi replied mechanically before realizing what was happening.

Naruto was standing behind and quietly reading the book along with him.

"Judai grabbed his penis and began to stroke it ''I beg of you, plunge it into me baby'' she moaned ''Make me feel like a woman by your passionate embrace." Naruto read aloud. "You can say what you want, it's just porn."

Kakashi moved quickly, Naruto quickly jumping away. _"How? How was he able to get behind me without me even noticing? "_

"Now, there is no shame in admitting that one likes Ecchi. I'm sure that even Ino enjoyed judging by the steam escaping from the bush she is behind."

"And then? What happens to Judai next? Does he leave her after the sex?"

"No, actually he stays for ... Hold on why am I telling you this type of stuff? You're too young." Kakashi protested.

"Do not be old-fashioned, Sensei. Tell me. "

"No. "

"Very well. I will just have to find out for myself then. Haa! "

Naruto threw his hand toward the book but Kakashi was able to put it out of reach. However, he was hit by a leg sweep and he showed off great flexibility to not to fall while keeping his precious book away from the eager hands of Naruto.

_'It's tough. I did not expect this level from a Genin.' _Kakashi realized dodging the continuous stream of attacks as he could. '_I would need my hands, but if I try to put away my book, he might get a bell ... and this exercise would become meaningless._ You intend to continue that way until the time runs out?_"_

"Why? Already tired, Sensei? Because I'm in great shape and I will not stop until I have this book." Naruto replied with a smirk.

"Did h_e completely forget about the bells or what?_ "Are you not forgetting something, by chance?"

"Sasuke and Ino? Bah, I cannot force their hand. They have to see if they prefer to stay in their corner, or want to come and have some fun with us. "

_"He would have understood the purpose of the exercise? And he tries to make them understand by toying with them? Certainly, he is promising. "_

Sasuke and Ino really started to lose patience. Naruto monopolized the attention of Kakashi and if this continued, they would have no opportunity to catch a bell before the time runs out. Naruto's last words surprised them though. Is he trying to get them out of hiding? To push them so they could attack the Jounin together?

_"In any case, it looks like he is."_ they thought before taking off at the same time to attack Kakashi.

It was worth it. He was already struggling to avoid the barrage of Naruto's attack but now that the other two mixed in, he had little chance of escape. Of course, their attacks were not really coordinated, he could very well fight seriously, but it would be really small for his part in a simple exercise against newly promoted Genin.

Naruto did some hand seals and said "Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kotan" a large root appeared causing Kakashi to stumble. "Now!" Naruto yelled as he jumped on Kakashi.

"Yaaah!" Cried the other two as they did the same but they went for the bells.

Everything happened in a flash. Kakashi watched helplessly as the three Genins ended their movement by a pose with one knee.

"I did it!" Shouted grinning Ino bouncing the bell in her hand.

"Hn." Sasuke was smiling and juggling with the second bell.

"Yata! I got it!" Naruto exclaimed the happiest of all, waving the copy of Icha Icha Paradise.

A heavy silence greeted his statement and it took him a while to understand the full horror of the situation.

He looked at Ino's hand. _'A bell.'_ Then he looked at Sasuke. _'Two bells.' _And finally he looked at Kakashi's belt. "No m_ore Cowbell ..._ aaaaahhh! I screwed! I completely forgot about the bells" shouted Naruto.

Kakashi and Sasuke looked at him as if he was retarded and Ino with an air of guilt.

_"Naruto doesn't have a bell and he's celebrating. And now he's going back to the academy. It's not really fair." she_ mused.

_"NO! Everything is done! I'll have to spend another year in that damned academy!" _Naruto moaned.

_'Never! I refuse to go back there. If I spend even a month longer in that, we will have genocide on our hands. Never mind, I do not see what I can do more. We will play all out._ Kakashi-sensei? "

"Yes."

"Let me take the test again."

"There is only one test, Naruto. And unfortunately, you did not manage to catch a bell. "Kakashi said sadistically. '_I'll play around with his nerves before going on to say that. That'll teach him to steal my precious Icha Icha.'_

"It was not a request, Sensei. Let me take the test again, or else ..." He opened the book to the last page. "I will tell you how the story ends."He ended with a cruel smile.

Kakashi froze. It was he who was now trapped. "Att ... wait a second, Naruto. You are not going ... You're not going to do a spoiler?" He panicked.

"And while Judai went away, Keiko thought back to what they had experienced. This magical night on the beach, their passionate embrace in the..."

"STOP! Naruto you are good! You passed! "Kakashi shouted. "All three of you passed. "

"Really? Damn, I did not think it would be so easy. "Naruto smiled as he closed the book.

"It has nothing to do with that Naruto." Kakashi replied, placing his hand on his heart beating. "No you pass, because you have passed the real test."

"What real test?" Asked Ino. "The bell wasn't the real test?"

"The bells are only part. The real purpose of this test is to determine if you have the right mindset to become a ninja. "Kakashi said taking up capacity.

"And what is this mindset?"Asked Naruto.

"In your opinion? Why do you think you have been assigned a team to do this test, eh? "

"Because there is not enough Jounins available to care individually for every Genin that graduates?" Sasuke suggested.

"No. Well you are right about that. But that is not the goal, it has nothing to do with that" Kakashi muttered.

"Because parents doesn't want their children left alone with a suspicious person who reads porn in broad daylight?" Ino threw in.

"No!"

"I am getting tired of your riddles. You'll just have to spill the beans? "Naruto protested.

"It is the essential quality that all ninja need to have to be successful, which is team spirit."

"As you have noticed, only when all three of attacked together you got the bells." Kakashi explained.

_"What's the scam?' _Ino thought, looking at his bell. "You wanted us to work together when there were only two bells? One of us would necessarily lose out! "

"Right, this event is precisely designed to sow discord within the team. The goal is whether, in a situation like this, you are able to think about your team before your personal interest. Missions must be done as a team. Of course, it is essential for a ninja to have individual qualities, but above all team spirit prevails."

_"It means that even if I had the bell solo, I would not have passed?"_ Naruto realized with horror.

_'So at that time ...' _Ino remembered. _''The other two? Bah, I cannot force their hand. They have to see if they prefer to stay in their corner, or come have some fun.'' Naruto realized that we had to join forces?'_

Sasuke had performed well and looked at his blond friend with surprise and a tinge of respect.

"Naruto. When you realized that you had trouble getting the bells alone, you pushed Ino and Sasuke to come help you. And they did," Kakashi commented."Of course, your act was perhaps due to the fact that you cared more about my book than bells at the time. "

"In all cases, you managed to take the bells working together and therefore, you are all welcome. Bravo! Team 7 we will begin training tomorrow. "

"Yeah!"

"You can give me my book now, Naruto?"

**A/N: Need a Beta.**


End file.
